Love and war: The secrets of a vampire hunter
by shadowkat18
Summary: The war for the throne of the vampires is starting. Three contestants are racing for it, one of them thisty of blood, other that hunts her own kind and one that ignores his past. When Serena is asked to guard Darien, what will happen to them?
1. Chapter one

**Chapter one: Of hunting and secret lives**

_Alma que dio calor_

_Despues de profanar todo se congeló_

_Un llanto que se ahogó_

_Después de muchas noches el dolor te embriagó_

_(Soul that gave its warmth_

_Alter it was profaned everything froze_

_A cry that drowned_

_After a lot of nights the pain took over you)_

Suite Doble-Profanar

1989

The shadows covered the tall building in the financial district of Tokyo. It was the darkest hour of the night, the hour before sunrise. The time where not even a soul wandered the city, or at least not someone with a soul.

Folktales always told that dark spirits and horrible creatures wandered in the dark. But what no one ever knew was that the folktales were true. Or a least a part of them. They were not as horrible as the folktales said. They looked like normal human beings, except for the fact that they drank other's blood to survive.

And what tales never said either was that the Vatican church created a branch of skilled warriors that hunted these dark creatures. The ones that hid in the dark to keep those in the light safe. Exceptional hunters that were trained to eradicate the threat.

A young girl stood on the rooftop of the building, her gaze locked on the streets below. Long shining golden hair falling down her waist, crystal blue eyes focused on her search. A black coat fell down her ankles and a long crossbow hung from her back. Serena was one of the best hunters, but also one of the most rejected ones. Her mother have been a young nun, loved and respected by all on the order, and that assured her life as a hunter, but the other half of her genes were the reason she was so strong, but also so feared.

Her father has been a vampire. Traditional tales that vampires weren't able to have descendants were true, at least a part. If a vampire's mate was a human lady, and he found her without being killed by a hunter, he could raise a family with her. Of course that the idea of a vampire loving a human was stupid. _Love,_ Serena thought while she scanned the area, _How can a vampire feel that?_ Vampires feared the hunters, because they knew how skilled they were. And the chances that a human is meant to be a vampire's mate were small. The mating ritual between vampires required the willing participation of both sides and no normal human being would agree to do so. Until Serena's mother, Marie, did. Marie was young when she first went to her first hunting mission, but instead of killing the vampire, she fell in love. Nine months later she returned to the convent, begging for mercy for her unborn child. She gave birth to Serena and died a few minutes later. The monks and nuns wanted to kill the baby, but the head of the monastery refused. He was Marie's uncle, Stefano Grazziano. He raised Serena as his own and trained her to become a hunter.

A movement on the street pulled Serena out of her thinking. A young girl, around 18 years walked on a near alley. But Serena saw something else, a shadow behind her. _Stupid vampires,_ Serena thought, _thousands of years of existence and their hunting techniques are still the same, no wonder why they are so easy to hunt._ She stood up and her hand reached behind her back, taking the crossbow out. She searched on her arm, under the fabric of the coat and took out a silver arrow. Placing it on the bow, she waited until the vampire attacked the girl and stood on top of her, leaning to drink her blood. _Predictable move, _Serena thought, while she aimed to the vampire's back, on the place where its heart was supposed to be. Pulling the trigger, she saw that the arrow stab the vampire on the right spot and it turned to dust. _Predictable, _she repeated on her mind, _this whole hunting thing is getting boring, for six months I had no action._ She placed the crossbow once more on her back and jumped to the next rooftop, trying to find more action before the sun rise up.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Serena arrived to the monastery at dawn, after killing a couple of vampires more. She walked through the tall wooden doors of the chapel and went to the study of her uncle. She crossed a lot of nuns on her way there and all of them made the sign of the cross on their chests when they saw Serena. She frowned at them and they backed off away from her. _Hypocrite whores, _she thought, _treat me like a plague but they want me to do their job._ She walked through the doors of the study and an old monk raised to greet her with a smile on his old face.

"My dear, you are back! How was your hunt?" He said to her, making a small smile appear on her face.

"Boring, as usual. No wonder why vampires are so close to be extinct." She sat on a chair across the old man and shrugged, "Took three down before I had to head back."

The old man looked at his niece. She was beautiful, but still so lonely and hated. He sighed, making her stare at her with an inquisitive look on her face.

"What is wrong? You seem worried" She inquired.

The old man looked at her face. _I can't lie to her anymore, _he thought.

"I spoke to the hunters' council"

Serena frowned at the name of the council.

"What do they want?" _Those old bastards always want to find a way to screw my life more, last time they called my uncle it was because they thought I had to be hunted._

"They want you to protect someone"

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Me? Since when do they trust me enough to let me protect someone?"

"They said that this kid is wanted by the undead. It seems that he is the heir of the vampire throne, but he is human"

"A human is the heir of the vampire throne? Man, they must be desperate to let a human rule them!"

The older man smiled at his niece's remark.

"He doesn't know that the vampires exist. And the rumors said that vampires are not happy with the choice. They are looking for this young man to kill him. But not the usual ones, he is wanted by the ancient ones"

Serena frowned.

"The ancient vampires? The ones that are so powerful that have killed hundreds of hunters without breaking a sweat? Great, since all the regular hunters would be killed, they want me to do the dirty work! Are you sure that this is not another trick to get me killed?"

Stefano shook his head.

"There is something I haven't told you and it seems that this is the right time to do it. You know that your father was a vampire, right?"

Serena looked at the fireplace and the light was reflected on her eyes, her face getting gloomy when her uncle mentioned her father.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I can jump down a building without killing myself and why all the other hunters hate me. What's new about that?"

Stefano got up and walked next to Serena.

"Your father was a vampire but not a regular one. He was one of the ancient ones."

Serena turned to see him, her eyes wide with shock. She stood up and walked to her uncle.

"Are you telling me that I am a descendant of an ancient one? I am a possible heir of the vampire throne?"

Stefano nodded to her.

"The race to the vampire throne has three contestants. You, being the daughter of an ancient one, the young man you are meant to protect, he is a half breed as well, but he haven't realized his abilities and another full blooded vampire, son of one of the bloodiest vampires in history and enemy of your father. He is known as Onuki and he is one of the ones we don't want to inherit the throne. If he does, the vampires will rise and attack more humans than before, even threatening the hunter's kind"

Stefano walked to the old wooden desk behind them and pulled a picture of a young man with jet black hair and dark blue eyes. He handed it to Serena and she studied the photo.

"His name is Darien Shields and is a medicine student. He was an orphan after his parents died on the battle that killed your father as well. Ever since, the vampires have waited for the three of you to reach the proper age for battling for the throne and the time is approaching dear. You must find him and protect him, before any of Onuki's minions kill him."

Serena nodded to her uncle.

"Where is he now?"

"He usually spends time at library of school or at an arcade, named Crown Arcade. Find him and try to bring him here"

She turned to leave. _Great, now I am gonna get caught in a vampire battle. Well Serena, you wanted fun and now you got it._

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

First chapter!! TaDa!! I know its pretty short, but I promise that the next ones will be longer!! The song is from a Costa Rican band from the 80's named Suite Doble. If you wanna check the song, go to **y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v Q w 4 Y s G F t Q J k** there is the video of the song. It was taped on Cartago, on an ancient sanatorium, which is supposed to be haunted!! I love that place is sooo nice and mysterious!!


	2. Chapter two

**So, here I am at work, doing my story and wanting to strangle my boss for taking my speakers from me!! He complains that my music is too loud, but whatever, that's not why I am writing this.**

**One: I don't own Sailor Moon; I am just using the characters for a darker kind of story. My versions of vampire culture are made up by me, and from a little of what I saw on movies and read on stories and books!**

**Second: I want to answer to my first two reviewers (Guys, I put the story yesterday at 2 p.m. and at 8 p.m. I already had two reviews!!! Yay for you and yay for me!! **_**Clap, clap, clap**_

**1. Kel-Vampyre: **Chapter two is here!! I hope that you like reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you wanna the mp3 of the songs I am using, feel free to ask!!

**2. Cosmocrystal96: **I really tried to do a good start for the story to catch you all's attention. As for the part of sexual tension, trust me, there are gonna be a lot of tense moments between those two!! And I agree with ya 100, Darien is a hoootiieeeee!!!! (Drool al over my face as I went ahhh for the guy!)

**Anyway, here is chapter two, so enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter two: Fateful Encounters**

_Gritando en soledad_

_Ausente hasta el amanecer_   
_Ahora puedo alcanzar aquella voz que un día no lo quizo escuchar_

_Ya no hay marcha atras_  
_Ahora miro al cielo y aprendo a amar_  
_No sé si ríes, sueñas o en que mundo amaras_

_El tiempo me ha enseñado que no, no debo escapar_

_Y así es_   
_(Screaming in the loneliness)  
(Absent 'till the sun rises)_

_(now i can reach that voice that one day wouldn't want to listen)  
(There is no turning back)_

_(Now i look at the sky and learn to love)_

_(I don't know if you laugh, dream or on which World you love)  
(Time has taught me that i no, i must not escape)  
(And that's the way it is)_

_Suite Doble-Profanar_

_1989_

Memories. Blood. Death. Violence. Hatred. Violent images crossed his mind, filled with blood, hunger and death. The metallic smell filled the air and he felt himself sinking his teeth on the warm flesh of his victim. Strangely it felt good, and he began drinking the blood, as if it were a delicious treat. He began to drown on the sensation and his rationality kicked overdrive as he let the body slid down his grip and fall down to the ground, cold and lifeless.

_RIIIIING!! _The alarm went on and Darien sat on his bed, scared of the dream he have been having, sweat all over his face.. The nightmares have been haunting him for as long as he could remember, but for the last weeks they have come more often. They scared the hell out of him, but still he tried to move on with his life. He stared at the clock on his nightstand. _8 a.m._, he thought, _I think I'll head to Andrew's and have some coffee, God, I'm gonna need it._ And with that he took his clothes and went to take a shower.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Serena turned around on her bed, the dreams haunting her as they have been every night. No human knew how hard it was for a half breed to stand the dreams that their vampire side send them. Serena only knew that they increased when a vampire was looking for its mate, and that scared her. She knew that if a vampire couldn't find its mate, the monster within would start to rise, causing it to loose control and become a mindless killing machine.

Giving up on the idea of sleeping, Serena got up from the bed, small drops of sweat falling down her forehead. She knew that she had to go and find that Darien kid to protect him, but she was unsure on how to do that when her mating season was starting.

_I wonder if I am gonna have to protect him from them or me,_ she thought as she walked to the bathroom and undressed. She turned the water on and waited for the tub to be filled, while she wondered on her thoughts. _He is another half-breed like me? Geez, and I thought that I was the only one with a dysfunctional family, now it seems that my case is not as unique as I thought it was, _she chuckled to herself as she sat on the tub. The image of the boy on the photo came to her mind. _He is pretty cute, no wait a sec! You can't fall for that guy! Personal feelings can't get on the way of your hunts. Remember what happened to your mother Serena. Marie died because she let her feelings get on the way! You cannot do the same mistakes that she did, unless you want to die!_

Suddenly the water began to feel cold, signaling that the bath was over. Serena pulled a towel and began drying herself and dressed to go out. She put on a normal outfit, more accurate for the time of the day, since she couldn't walk around with her usual hunting outfit and a crossbow on her back. She pulled on a pair of dark blue hip Huggers and a long sleeved black t-shirt. Deciding that she had to go armed, she put under her sleeves the knifes' holster and tied her hair on a high bun, placing metal daggers on the bun, hidden within her hair. Taking her black leather jacket with her, she exited her apartment and hopped on her black baby, the 2005 black Ducati she owned and cared of more than anything else in the world.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Darien was sitting on his usual spot on the counter, sipping on his coffee, lost on his thoughts. He didn't realize that Andrew was staring at him, a frown across his features.

His mind was wondering on the memories of his dreams. The dreams of the past few weeks have had a change: Before he woke up, when he felt that he was loosing his humanity for good in the madness of blood and thirst, he saw a figure: a young girl with blood running down her hands, reaching out to him, trying to pull him out of the insanity that was threatening to take over him. Her face was always blurry, but one thing stood on his memory: her eyes, almost cat-like, clear blue as heaven, filled with tenderness and love. _Why do I always dream of those eyes? They are like the salvation offered to me before I become a monster in my dreams._

"Darien!"

He snapped his head up and faced Andrew, that seemed that was about to slap him. Darien frowned at his friend.

"What do you want?" He growled at him, anger across his voice, making Andrew back off, scared by the reaction of his friend. Darien saw his look and the anger began to lower within him.

"Sorry man, I acted like …"

"Like if you were getting in touch with your inner jerk?"

"Yeah, it's just that I haven't been able to sleep lately"

Andrew frowned at him.

"Seems to me that you need to get some action"

Darien stared at him, confused by the statement of his friend.

"Huh?"

Andrew looked at the ceiling, exasperated.

"When was the last time you got laid?"

"I don't have time for that" Darien stated.

"Hmm, no wonder why you are being such a jerk. You need to clean your head and what better way than having sex?"

Darien frowned at Andrew.

"Not all of us are like you Drew, some of us want to have a relationship with a girl without thinking of her as a bed supply"

Andrew laughed at the remark of his friend and leaned on the counter, whispering as if they were children.

"You have no idea how many girls come here and ask me about you. Just yesterday Beryl came by and asked me if you were free."

Darien leaned back on his chair.

"Beryl? As in Beryl Anselmo, the biggest slut on our high school?"

"The same one"

"I don't want to waste time on a whore like her. I am looking for someone…"

His words were drowned by the loud sound of a black motorcycle that was parking in front of the Arcade's doorstep. The two boys turned to see the bike, admiring the machine as its driver got down. Darien stared at the figure that was taking out the helmet and was shocked to see a young blonde girl with black sunglasses appear under the black cover. She walked inside the Arcade and once she crossed the door, she took the glasses out. That was when Darien's jaw almost dropped down the floor. Her eyes were the same as the ones on his dreams, cat –like and crystal blue. She walked to the counter and sat next to him.

"May I help you?" Andrew said, giving the girl the lady-killer glare that Darien knew so well.

"Coffee. The biggest mug you have" She said her face being emotionless, totally ignoring him.

"Drew, put it on my bill" Darien thought and before he could realize it the words have come out of his mouth. The girl turned her face to him and gave him a little smile.

"Do you always tend to invite girls that you don't know a cup of coffee?"

"Only if I want to get to know them" Darien said, the words coming out of his mouth without having the self control to stop them._ Man, what the fuck is wrong with me? I don't even know her and I am already flirting with her!_

"And how good do you want to get to know me?" Serena was surprised that she was actually enjoying the little flirt with the guy. Part of her said that she was trying to get him out somewhere safe, even if she had to sleep with him, but another part wanted to leave the place with him. _Putting me to guard a guy on mating season. Way to go council! Now the guy thinks I want to get in his pants._

"As far as you want me to go" He answered to her and moved closer to her, almost drowning on the smell she emanate. It smelled like vanilla but also something else. Something he couldn't identify, but it was definitely turning him on.

Serena, on the other hand, was shocked when she got the smell on Darien. It smelled like sun baked soil, and roses, her two favorite smells on the whole world. She knew that when a vampire found its mate, the mate would smell like the thing that they liked the most. Was it possible that Darien was her mate? _No, that's impossible! If I find a mate, the council will get me killed!_ Suddenly she felt that the room was getting to small and that she was out of breath. It scared her more than anything else in the world. Falling in love. Her mother died because of it, leaving her orphan. She was destined to be alone; she couldn't be with someone else. _I need to get out of here_, it seemed that her mind was chanting over and over again. She got up and threw a couple of bills on the counter.

"I need to go" She mumbled to Darien and turned to leave. He got up, with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you OK?"

Serena ignored him and began to walk outside, ignoring her bike and walking to a dark alley. Once there she leaned on a brick wall, letting the cold sensation on her back cool her senses. _What is wrong with me? I almost had a panic attack!_

"You forgot this"

She lifted her head and saw Darien with her helmet on his hands. He walked until he stood in front of her. He placed a hand on her forehead and frowned.

"You are cold and pale. Have you eaten something today?"

Serena just stared at him, her mind wondering somewhere else. _Eat? No, I haven't feed yet. Fucking vampire side! I still need to drink blood to get my strength._

She shook her head. Suddenly she felt him placing his arms around her waist.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She said, pushing him away, anger all over her face.

He frowned at her.

"Well, sorry if I tried to help you! I am a medicine student, I can help you, and I wasn't trying to do anything else."

Serena didn't hear the last sentence, her attention focused on the shadows on the rooftops next to them. _Shit!_ She thought as she recognized the ways of attacking of the vampires.

"Get down!" She yelled at Darien, as she pulled the daggers hidden on her hair out and enlarged them. What once was a small hair pin soon was a large pointy wand. Four pale young men jump down to them, blocking the way out of the alley. Darien stood up and took a defensive stance.

"What the hell do you think you are gonna do?" Serena said to him, mad that her guard was getting himself on the fire line.

"Protecting you, that's what I am doing. You should thank me!"

Serena chuckled to him and looked at the four men that waited for her first move. She began speaking the ancient tongue of the vampires, the one she knew since she was born and never needing to learn it and that only the true descendants of vampires knew.

"Onuki sent you?"

The four men seemed shocked, but one of them walked in front of her and spoke:

"Who wants to know?"

"Serena, daughter of Oreld, one of the ancient ones and possible heir to the throne. I demand for him to stop hunting me and him," she pointed at Darien that was staring at her his eyes wide with shock, "He is son of Alucard, another ancient one."

The man in front of her gave her a cold smile.

"Do you think that we care about your lineage? We are part of Lord Onuki's minions, the ones that seek for the destruction of the human world and the termination of the hunter's kind. Lord Onuki will inherit the throne, after he kills both of you! But now, he sent us to kill the young man next to you"

Serena lifted her wands and took an offensive stance.

"I can't allow you to do so and you know that"

The vampire smiled and charged at Serena, his hand raised and his long claws seeking her flesh. She dodged the vampire and gave a turn, stabbing him on the chest, right where his heart was supposed to be. The man's eyes widened with shock and a second later he was turned to dust. She took a couple of daggers out of her sleeve and threw them to the twosome behind Darien. The daggers pierced their chests and two piles of dust were formed where they were supposed to be. But she wasn't fast enough to attack the last one and soon a sharp pain spread on her chest. Blood began to pour from her shoulder and Serena lifted her face and saw the last one with an evil grin on his face, his claws deep on her left shoulder. She let out a deep growl and took the vampire's hand, her eyes showing huge rage and with a fast hit and a loud cracking sound, she broke the vampire's wrist. He let out a yell of pain and took his hand out of her shoulder, falling on the floor, holding his broken wrist with the other hand. Serena stood and using her other wand, she killed the vampire.

She turned around; her right hand on her wound. Darien was sitting on the floor, obviously shocked for what just happened.

She kicked his feet.

"You Ok?" She asked.

He lifted his face and stared at her, with a void look that made Serena wonder if he understood what she said. Finally he nodded.

"Let's go" She commanded.

He got up and stared at her.

"You are hurt" He said, pointing at the blood flooding out the wound that drenched her hand. She shrugged.

"I heal fast, but if you want me to keep on saving your ass you might wanna come with me"

"What are you?" He asked, fear all over his face. She turned to face him, enraged by his statement and pushed him against the wall, lifting him by the throat with her good arm.

"I am the one who just saved your ass! I am freakin' tired of having all you humans scared of what I am! If you want me to leave, I will, but only more of those will come and maybe next time we will not be this lucky! You are lucky that I am in charge of keeping you safe, because all the other hunters are just weak humans that would get themselves killed in seconds!"

She let him go and began walking towards her bike. She sat and put her helmet on, waiting for the guy to come out the alley. _Stupid council, _she repeated like a mantra, _stupid old bastards!_

Darien sat on the floor, feeling the marks her fingernails left on his neck. _She could have let me die,_ he thought as his hand rubbed the scars,_ but she saved me. And what did she meant by the name of Alucard? She said that he was my father._ He got up and walked out the alley, hoping that she was still there. In fact she was there, sitting on her bike, her right hand over the injury, obviously still sulking about he said.

"Who was Alucard?" He asked her. She turned and saw him standing next to her. _How did he got so close to me before I noticed?,_ she thought, surprised to see him standing there,_ must be a treat for being a half breed._

"Come, there is someone I need you to meet" She said, as she turned the engine on. He sat behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

Serena shivered with his touch. Damn, it felt good, but soon she regained focus on the place she was taking him, a place where maybe he could find some answers.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Second chapter is done!! Ta Da!!!! I am waiting for your reviews and let me know what cha think!! **

**Oh, and one more thing! I am looking for a beta reader!! If any of you are interested on the job, please let me know (Payment will be discussed over the job interview) Hahahahaha!!!! **

**Evil side of me: Yeah, right, payment!! Just tie them as slaves and force them to read your stories!! Muahahahaha!!!**

**Good side of me: No!!!!!!! I am not gonna let you take over!!!**


	3. Chapter three

**Well here I am, trying to do the third chapter**** of my beloved vampire story. Seriously, I think this is the best job I have ever done!! Once again I want to thank my reviewers!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, because if it did, I would have definitely taken out of the picture Darien's hideous green jacket and also the clothes he uses for jogging!! Man I hate those in the show; they take away all his sex appeal!!!**

**Amyway, here I go with my thanking:**

**Iluvboys: **Here it is the third chapter; right now I'm doing one chapter every day, to keep the quality on the chapters, and to let you review me so I can put the responses on every chapter!! For chapter four you are gonna have to wait this weekend, because I have mid-terms on Monday, so I have to study!!!!

**Divamercury:** As I said to iluvboys, mid-terms are here!! So I will continue chapter four on Monday after my test!!! Love your reviews!!!

**Kel-Vampyre:** Changing situations is something I like to do on my stories, check "Just Keep rockin' " if you don't believe me!!!! Yeah, Darien is sexy, but I like Amon better (Have you seen Witch Hunter Robin? He is HOOOOOOOTTTT!!!).

**Paramecio:** Glad you like it!! Stay tuned, more is coming where that came from!!

**So here it goes, chapter ****3, ladies an gentleman (tatatataaaaaaaaa!!!!) Enjoy and review!!**

**Bad side of me: Just chain them!!! Make them suffer!!!!!!**

**Good side of me: Don't treat them like dogs!!**

**Bad side: Woof Woof!!!**

**Good side: Yeah, whatever, just shut up!!**

**Bad side: Woof woof!! **

**Good side: Shut up!!!**

**Bad side: Woof woof!!**

**Good side: (as it picks a chain) shut up, or…**

**Bad side: (Standing up and facing the good side) Bring it on!!!**

**(The jump against each other and start fighting. But my good side is stronger and soon chains its evil twin!!)**

**Good side: Now, read before she gets free!!!**

**Chapter three: Of revelations and talks**

_Esta detrás de una prisión  
que lleva hasta el mar  
Esta detrás de una ambición  
que no se puede olvidar_

_No quisiste mirar atrás  
si lo que queda no va  
No pudiste entregarte a amar  
pues algo se perdió..._

Estas buscando una extensión  
de un alma sin paz  
Estas buscando redención...  
_entra en mis venas... se va_

_(It is __behind a prison_

_That leads to the sea_

_It is behind an ambition_

_That can't be forgotten)_

_(You wouldn't look back_

_If what stays won't go_

_You couldn't give into love_

_Because something got lost)_

_(You are looking for an extension_

_Of a peace less soul_

_You are looking for redemption_

_It goes inside my veins and leaves)_

Inconciente Colectivo- Cautiva de mar (Captive of the sea)

1992

The black motorcycle stopped in front of the dark convent. The tall gothic building looked dark, lifeless, even on the noon light. Serena took her helmet off and got out the bike, followed by Darien, that was staring at the building and then at Serena. Soon, she got tired of the unasked questions and snapped.

"What are you staring at?" She said.

"I thought that vampires hated churches."

"I do hate churches, but turns out to be that the person that raised me was a monk. Now let's go inside"

They walked inside the main chapel, where a couple of old ladies were doing their daily prayers, their heads bowed down, ignoring the two newcomers. They walked to the back of the chapel and entered the monks' cells. A lot of old men hurried to get out the way of Serena, frowning at her presence and whispering silent prayers. They stared at Darien with hatred on their eyes, whispering to each other. The atmosphere of the halls was heavy, making Darien hurry and walk next to Serena.

"You are not very popular here, huh?" He whispered at her, ignoring the fact that his breath so close to her ears sent shivers down her spine. She tried to ignore them and shook her head, unable to add more, because then he could hear her voice quiver. They hurried their pace and soon they arrived to a couple of tall oak double doors that Serena knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in" was heard behind the doors, so she pushed one with her good hand, frowning at the sharp pain that hit her left shoulder. They entered at a big dark library that had no windows, so it was illuminated by a fireplace on the back. Darien saw a old monk rise from a chair, the same color of eyes as Serena, his blonde hair turning white, a smile on his face that was soon replaced by a concerned frown when he saw Serena's hand covered in blood.

"Oh my God, Serena what happened to you?" He almost launched himself at her, taking a closer look on her wound. She just shrugged.

"Just that we were ambushed by four undead of Onuki's order. I was busy keeping his ass save so I turned my back on the last one. It's no big deal; it will be fine in a couple of days."

Stefano smiled at his niece and turned to face the young man standing behind her, very close to the doors. He gave the young man a comforting smile, knowing that he must have been very confused of what happened on the past hours.

"I assume that you are mister Darien Shields? I hope that my little huntress here was able to protect you so far"

He nodded to the old man standing in front of him.

"I presume you have many questions, right? Please come and sit here, so I can explain to you what is happening right now and why is so important for us to keep you safe"

Darien sat on the big armed chair in front of the wooden desk as Serena sat next to him.

"Who is Alucard?" Darien asked Stefano as he sat down. The old man smiled at him and started his explanation.

"Darien, may I ask you something? Do you remember your parents?"

Darien's eyes went small as he tried to remember.

"No, they died in an accident and I barely survived. I was four years at the time."

Stefano nodded as he heard the explanation.

"What else do you remember?"

"I remember my mother. She was really beautiful, with brown hair and green eyes. She said that she was glad that I looked like my father. But, I barely saw him. He was always traveling, and when he came, he was always surrounded by bodyguards. That's all I remember from him."

Stefano sighed.

"Your father was Alucard, one of the three ancient vampires, and one of the kindest ones, and good friend of Oreld, Serena's father."

Darien turned to see Serena, that seemed bored with the story, as if she had heard it before.

"You mean that my father was a vampire? How is that possible? I thought that vampires couldn't have children"

Serena was the one that spoke this time.

"Don't believe everything you hear on bedtime stories."

"What about those guys that ambushed us? What do they want?"

"Every time all three ancient vampires are dead, their descendants race for the right for the throne. Alucard, Oreld and Onuki's father, Reinhardt, once raced for the throne, and Oreld won. Alucard became his advisor, but Reinhardt swore to take revenge on that. Twenty years ago he killed both of your parents, Alucard and Oreld, along with Alucard's mate, Alayna. Maire survived and escaped here, where she gave birth to Serena and died. He took over the throne, but he was too old to cause any real damage. Rumors say that Reinhardt died two weeks ago, in an accident, but it seems that Onuki was the one who impaled him, in order to kill you and Serena and begin the bloodiest reign on the vampire kingdom. The ones we hunt are the ones that only attack to feed and survive. But if Onuki wins, they will create massive armies, attacking cities and killing every living human on their way."

Darien leaned back on the chair, his mind trying to understand what he just heard.

"I am a vampire?" He finally managed to choke out.

Stefano stood and sat in front of him.

"You are a half breed. Your mother was human and fell in love with your father. You have a human part within you."

Darien stood up violently.

"No! That is impossible! You are lying to me!" He turned to storm out the library and opened the wooden doors, but what Serena said made him stop.

"Having nightmares lately?"

He froze on the spot he was and turned around, looking at the young girl that stood next to the old man.

"How do you know?"

She shrugged, as if she didn't care.

"I am having them too. Ever since my vampire side began to rise, I never sleep. And when I do, the nightmares are there, showing me that I am a monster, killing everything around me"

His eyes widened in shock and closed the doors. Stefano smiled at his niece.

"Serena, go to the infirmary to get that checked."

She chuckled at her uncle.

"Go to the infirmary so they can poison me? Yeah, right away!"

Darien looked at her.

"I can heal that. Besides I am a medicine student."

Stefano nodded and turned to the blonde.

"Take him to your house, there you are gonna be able to watch him and get some rest."

Serena nodded and walked to the door, once there she turned to Darien.

"Are you coming or what?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The ride to Serena's apartment was silent. They stopped at an old building on the other side of town, away from the convent. They walked inside in silence and got in the elevator. Serena pushed the last button, for the 13 floor.

"Is that an omen or what?" Darien said to break the silence.

"What?"

"You, living on the 13th floor? And living this far from the convent?"

She shrugged.

"Monks and nuns have always hated me and looked for a way to request for my death. But since I am the best hunter of the order they wouldn't have been able to find something against me. Besides, my uncle is very high on the catholic food chain. That have kept me safe this far. And as for living on the 13th floor, well, it's the top floor, so I can get out and leap to the next rooftop when I'm on call."

The elevator doors opened and they entered to dark hallway. On the end, there was only one door, and once they opened it, a huge apartment came in sight. Dark blue walls were seen, a huge TV room, with a plasma TV and a DVD player next to it. Two tall DVD towers were next to the TV, and on a furniture, a huge sound system was there, with tons of CDS.

Darien let out a "wow" as he walked to the living room, and Serena took out her bloody leather jacked and tossed it on the couch.

"Like what you see?" She said to him.

"Let's just say that with my salary and paying med school I don't have enough money to buy everything I want. How do you…" He started but soon he stopped, knowing that it was inappropriate to ask that.

"How did I got all of this? My folks were loaded. Specially my dad. I thought that Alucard was loaded too." She added as she took the shirt off and all that she was wearing was a black spaghetti strapped shirt. She went to the kitchen and returned with a wet cloth. She sat and began to clean her wound.

Darien took his coat too and sat next to her. He took the cloth away from her and began scrubbing the dry blood off the wound. Every time he hit a spot near the wound, Serena jumped a little, making him apologize. Soon the wound was clean and Darien saw that it was big.

"I need a needle."

She turned to see him.

"You wanna play "let's stitch my rag doll"? Or do you think I'm a voodoo doll?"

He chuckled at her remark.

"No, the wound is too big; I need to stitch it so it can heal properly"

She shook her head.

"Just put a bandage on top of it, tomorrow it will be fine. I had worst wounds before, and never needed a stitch."

He smiled and got up.

"So, where am I sleeping?"

She smiled at him.

"What about the couch?"

He turned to see her, a fake hurt look on his face.

"Where did the hospitality went?"

"Sorry, but I am very territorial with my bed. Vampire stuff."

He chuckled but then his face went serious again. Serena sensed his change of mood.

"What is bugging you?" She asked him.

"Do we have to…"

"Feed? Yeah, but I never kill those who's blood I drink. I don't need as much blood as a regular vampire does. Besides, I can also eat human food."

He turned and sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"I just want this to be a bad dream and wake up. This morning I was a normal guy, living a boring life. Now it turns out that I am half a vampire and other ones like me want me dead. "

She sat up straight and faced him.

"You at least had the chance of a normal life. I have been a huntress for as long as I can remember."

He looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Serena soon realized that they were inches away from each other, that she could smell him, that smell that have been driving her crazy for the past hours, the smell that meant only one thing: he was her mate, and no one else could fill that side of her heart that was empty.

Darien on the other hand was stunned to see her courage and strength, that she was like him, but still she seemed so normal, so human. He had managed to identify the other smell he sensed earlier: Basil. His mother was half Italian and she always made spaghettis to cheer him up. Darien used to love the sweet and spicy smell of basil, and was the part of the meal he enjoyed the most. _God, she looks so… kissable right now, _he thought as he saw her blue eyes scan his face and her lips a little opened, as if she was trying to say something. He leaned to her and placed his lips on top of hers, on a chaste kiss, hoping that she could feel the same as he did.

Serena felt him place his lips on hers, and he felt as everything she thought he would. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, as he deepened the kiss. He nibbled her lower lip, begging for permission. It was soon granted and he slipped his tongue on her mouth, drinking her scent that it was like a drug, numbed every pain and doubt he felt. He left her mouth and began kissing her down her neck, making her moan in pleasure and shiver at his touch.

Serena's mind was obviously on vacation; the only thought in her head was that how all that pleasure could be felt out of one simple kiss. The pleasant sensation soon increased as he began kissing her neck, nibbling and licking on his way down. Soon he was on her chest, but his hand slipped on the injury on her shoulder, making her jump in pain and snap out of the trance she was. She pushed him off her and stood up.

"This can't be" She said as she combed her hair with her hand.

Darien sat up, looking at her, discovering something in her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?"

She turned and walked towards her bedroom.

"I'm gonna go hunting" Then she reached the door, "Don't leave the apartment, here you will be safe."

Darien got up.

"Serena!"

But soon she was inside her room. He turned around and kicked the couch they were a few moments earlier.

"Shit!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Third chapter is done!! Awww, poor Darien!! He was about to get some action and she ditched him!! MUAHAHAHA that was my evil side hitting the keyboard!**

**Good side (as it lays in chains): Get her!! Don't let her run away!!**

**Evil side: You can scream all you want, nobody is gonna let you go!!**

**Amon: STOP THERE YOU WITCH! (As he takes out his Orbo gun)**

**Evil side: Dude! This is a SAILOR MOON fanfic, you belong to another show!**

**Amon: I do?**

**Good side: It doesn't matter, get me out of here!!**

**Amon: You two are twins. That means you two are witches!!**

**Evil side: There are no witches here, just vampires (at least on the story)**

**Good side: Yeah, besides what the f+$ are you doing here?**

**Amon: I was looking for Robin**

**Evil side: I bet she ditched you too. You are like Darien!**

**Good side: Yeah, you always treat her like crap!!**

**Amon: …**

**Darien (popping out of my imagination): So, you were ditched too?**

**(Amon nods, embarrassed)**

**Darien: Let's get drunk and forget those girls!!**

**(He takes out a bottle of sake and began drinking)**

**Good side: Did you forget you were here to save me?**

**Evil side: Oh, just shut up and lets see them get drunk!!!**


	4. Chapter four

**Hellooooo!!! I have just come out of my two ****first mid-terms and I'm like "I-have-no-idea-what-I-just-did"!! Stupidity sucks, especially after you study all your weekend!! Anyway here it comes, chapter 4!! But first, lets answer to my favorite reviewers and let's see what happened to Amon and Darien after I left them with my inside kids all weekend!!! Yay!!**

**KaTIE-LeE:** Ha, did you see? Amon is a real hottie, and when it comes to put a real face on him I put Roy Dupui's face!! Have you seen La Femme Nikita, he is another mayor hottie!! And also thanks for your reviews. Domo Arigato!!!

**Cosmoscrystal96:** Don't worry if you couldn't review for chapter two, I really hope you enjoy it!!!! And I wanted you to jump on the kiss part, but then cut it off abruptly!! Hahaha Cliffhangers!! I just love them!!!

**Uhamilton:** I'll try to keep the good work to keep you fans happy!!! I am so happy when you review!! So if you want to keep me updating, review!!!

**Kel-Vampyre:** Amon is from Witch Hunter Robin, one of my top three favorite anime on the whole world!! The plot goes like this: In the world there are humans with special abilities called "witches" and a special organization named Solomon hunts and kill them. The Japanese branch of Solomon, STN-J lost a hunter six months ago so HQ sent them a replacement, a 15 year old witch named Robin. She is partnered with another hunter named Amon (such a hottie!!! I just wish he was real) and learns that STN-J doesn't kill witches, they capture them and send them to a place called "Factory" and use a green substance to stop their powers named Orbo. I won't tell anything else, so you can see the rest. If you like supernatural themes mixed with a mystery and action scenes, then you will love WHR!!

**And what about Amon and Darien and my two sides?? Let's see what happened to them this weekend:**

**Bad side: More, more, more!!**

**(Darien is po****uring a whole bottle of tequila inside Amon's mouth)**

**Good side: (Tipsy) Hahahahaha!!! He is drowning!!!**

**(Amon begins to cough as he chokes on a sea of tequila. Darien pulls the bottle and begins to laugh. Soon the laughter is replaced by some drunken cry)**

**Darien: I miss Serena! (He sobs and cries a little more)**

**Amon: (as he places his arm around his shoulders): Ah, forget her!! Girls are nothing but trouble!! Because of Robin I got shot twice!!! Oh, I know, lets sing! (They start singing "Sigo siendo el rey" a very popular drunk song here in Latin America)**

**Good and bad sides: Shut up!!!! (They put their hands on their ears, as they keep singing, very badly by the way)**

…**Lets continue with the story…**

**Chapter four: Waking up to the cold truth**

_donde existe el dolor  
cautiva de mar  
donde vive el amor  
que no se puede olvidar  
donde existe el dolor   
cautiva de mar  
aunque insista el amor   
no se puede mirar... atras_

_(Where the pain exists_

_Captive of the sea_

_Where the pain lives_

_And can't be forgotten_

_Captive of the sea_

_Even if the love insists_

_You can't look back)_

Serena jumped through the rooftops, trying to keep her mind away from the kiss Darien gaved her just thirty minutes ago. The pain on her shoulder was numbing, as her vampire blood took care of it. Her lips still felt swollen from the kiss, which didn't help much to forget. Serena could still feel his hands roaming through her body, and how good they felt. Surprisingly, her soul screamed that wanted more, but her head was against to the idea. _Stupid council, _she repeated over and over again, but then she changed her approach of the situation,_ stupid me, why do I have to keep him safe, I am the other contestant for the throne, maybe I could kill him and then kill Onuki. Then I could get away from the hunters and start over._ But the idea sounded wrong as soon as she thought of it. She wasn't as mindless as she wanted to be. _Stupid morality._

A weird feeling started on Serena's neck. _Someone is following me,_ she realized and kept on walking as usual, while she took an arrow out of her sleeve.

Serena leaped to the next rooftop and walked behind a pillar. A shadow appeared on the same spot where she had been just a few seconds before. A evil smirk appeared on her face as she got a hold on the arrow and tackled the form. Her hand flew to the thorat of her victim and her eyes flew open when she saw Seiya standing beneath her.

"I always thought of you as the kind of girl that likes to be on top" He chuckled as Serena stood up.

"What the hell do you want Seiya?" She growled at the black haired hunter. He stood up and shook the dust out of his coat.

"I heard you were babysitting a young half-breed" He said to her, "what that's the only thing you can do now?"

"No, its just that the rest of you hunters are too pathetic to take care of him. Onuki wants him dead" She said to him as she placed the arrow on the holster. She sat on the ledge of the building, her legs dangling on the outer side of the wall. Seiya sat next to her as he saw her hair wave with the wind. He had known Serena since he was assigned as a hunter, ten years ago. He was 18 years old at the time and was charged with training the young girl, that was 11 back then. He had always knew of her tough attitude against authorities and never looked forward to her training sessions, because she always ended up getting upset and beating the crap out of him. Soon he began feeling attracted to her, but she only rejected him, preferring to live alone and to hunt alone, living the life of an outcast, being the half-breed she was.

"So, how is he?" He asked her, trying to get info on her charge.

"His name is Darien Shields and is four years older than me. Stubborn as an mule."

He stared at her, reading her expression. He saw something that scared him. _Is that love I see on her? Or maybe concern?_

"And?" He asked her.

She turned to face him.

"And what?"

He chuckled at her.

"There is something else you are not telling me."

She sighed.

"I think that he may be my mate"

His eyes grew wide and stood up.

"You can't have a mate. You know what the council would do to you"

She stood up, rage and confusion all over her face.

"Don't you think I know that? But that is something I can't control! I couldn't control myself when…" She trailed off, remembering the kiss they had shared a few moments ago.

He frowned when she stopped.

"What? Don't tell me that you already…"

She shook her head.

"No, we just made out on my couch. Thankfully I stopped before anything else happened."

Seiya turned away.

"I gotta go"

She turned to him.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I undestand now why you rejected me all those times"

"What do you mean?"

"I never fully undestood the vampire mating rituals. But now I do." He turned at her, "You sould have seen your face when you were talking about this guy Sere. Your eyes began sparkling with something I have never seen in you all this time. You care about him Sere and don't try to deny it. Maybe he was destined to be with you, maybe he was destined to find you."

Serena's eyes grew wide and then she looked down.

"I can't run away from this can I? My vampire side is taking over and there is nothing I can do?"

Seiya walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She winked with pain, making him back off.

"What happened?"

She shrugged.

"I got ambushed by some vampires. No big deal"

He smiled at her.

"You are still the same girl I met a few years ago Sere. The fact that your mate happens to be your charge changes nothing. You are not turning into those monsters we hunt. You are just falling in love with your life mate. You are actually more lucky than us humans because your mating ritual last longer than ours. Don't be afraid of that Sere."

He turned away to the ledge and stopped before walking down the firescape.

"Don't worry about me, I won't tell the old hags. And I would never hunt you Sere. I care about you too much"

Serena smiled at him, the fact unnoticed by him.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

It was 1 a.m. when Serena finally arrived to her apartment. She leaped on the balcony of her room and opened the glass doors. She took out her coat and bow and placed them on the bed, and opened the door to the living room. Everything was silent and that made her worry that maybe Darien left the place. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a beer. She looked at the living room and saw him lying on the couch, soundly asleep. _I see that he took seriously the thing of sleeping on the couch. How can he sleep there? That thing is as uncomfortable as a thorn on your side._ She walked next to him and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Hey, sleepy head"

Darien was having a nightmare once again. But this time the dream was different. He was standing on a huge chamber and Serena was at his side, fighting a lot of undead, taking them one by one. They were both drenched in blood and they held swords against the sea of vampires. Soon they took over all of them, and on a tall chair a dark figure of a man sat. He lifted a bow and shot an arrow at a incredible velocity. Then he saw Serena fall, the arrow piercing her chest and then she turned to dust. He felt a nudge on his shoulder that took him out of the nightmare.

He sat, breathing fast and seeing Serena standing in front of him.

"Bad dreams?" She asked at him. He just nodded.

"That's why I don't like to sleep." She said as she sat on the couch in front of him, and he saw that she was wearing a black sleevless shirt and that on her arms there were a row of silver arrows. He recognized them as the same arrows that killed Serena on his dreams.

"Where did you get those?" He asked her as he pointed at the holster on her arm.

She took one out and held it high.

"These? This are arrows used for vampire hunting. They are made by the priests on the convent. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious. So, how was your hunting?"

She shrugged.

"Bad. Not a single bastard to kill. Why did you took the couch?"

"You told me to."

"I was kidding. There is a guest room on the other side of the hall. No wonder why you were having nightmares. Look," she said as she stood up, "What you need is to get drunk and fall asleep. That's the only way to sleep through without having those dreams"

She walked to the kitchen and took out another beer. He followed her and sat on the counter.

"Look, about what happened earlier…" He started.

"It's ok." She said, her back facing him

"No, its not" He said as he approached her, "This may seem odd to you and even stupid, but I can't stop thinking about that. I have seen you before, in my dreams"

She turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been having these dreams where I kill someone and drink their blood. But before I give into killing I see you, taking me away. As if you were saving me. I don't know why I have this dreams, but they just keep coming"

"You are seeking for your mate" She stated, "When a vampire begins seeking for its mate, they struggle with the beast within them. The only way for a vampire to silence the monster is to find their other half, their mate."

He sat back on the counter and Serena handed him a beer.

"How do a vampire know that someone is their mate?"

"The legends say that the mate have the smell they like the most. I really don't get that part, I think its related with the primal instinct of marking territory, you know, the smell that indicates that the area belongs to a specific animal and stuff."

Darien looked down remembering the smell he got from Serena when he kissed her. _Basil… Serena is my mate? How is that possible?_ But deep in his heart he knew the truth.

"Basil…" She heard him say.

"What?" She asked him.

He chuckled.

"I was just thinking…"

"That maybe I am your mate?" She finished the statement and he looked at her, very surprised.

"How did you know?"

" When I met you I got two smells on the air: roses and sun baked soil. The smell of the roses remembers me of my mother, my uncle said that they were her favorite flowers. I remember that I used to steal roses from the convent's yard and place them on my bed at night, and I imagined that my mom was near me. As for the soil, I think that I always liked that smell, it made me feel that I belonged somewhere."

"Then why did you run when I kissed you?" He asked her, as he finished his can of beer.

"If I find a mate, the council of hunters will order my hunt. They alredy don't like me, and if I start having children, they would hate me even more. I am classified as a mistake, a mistake that can be let pass once, but if it repeats, it must be contained." She gave a sarcastic smile, "They don't like me that much. Besides, your vampire side is still dormant. You haven't developed any abilities, you still can have a normal life, as soon as Onuki is dead. If you stay with me, you would be hunted as well." She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, "You deserve better and I am gonna die one way of the other, if not by the vampires, by the council."

He placed a hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him. They just stood there, enjoying each other's warmth. _If only things would have been different,_ Serena thought, sighing.

"I want to train." He said.

She looked up at him.

"Train what?"

"To fight. To become a hunter. It don't want to be a burden for you. I want to learn to fight and kill vampires. At least I could be by your side and help you."

She smiled at him.

"Ok. We will start in a few hours."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The sun shone outside the window as Darien and Serena walked into the training room on her apartment. On the walls, different types of weapons hung. Sai, Bows, different types of katanas and small daggers. On the center of the room there was a huge space that could be used as a training space.

"Do you know how to use these?" He asked as he took some shuriken from a table that stood on the corner.

"Yes, and please don't touch them" She said as she took it from his hands and placed it on the table, "They are very valuable, they belonged to my mother. She was very skilled in Shuriken-jutsu. That's why I trained to be a warrior in those too. The ones I use the most are the Bo-shuriken, since they are more pointy and better for killind vampires."

"So, with what do we start?"

"I guess I am teaching you first hand-to-hand combat and then we could start with some of the main weaponry for the hunters, ok?"

He nooded as she proceeded to teach him. They spend many hours moving against each other, most of the time Serena taking Darien down and then proceeding to explain him what he did wrong. It was sometime near two in the afternoon when they stopped.

They were walking out the room when Serena's phone began to rang. She ran to her room to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Serena, my dear. I need to talk to you" Stefano's voice was heard on the other side of the line, almost like a whisper.

"Uncle? Is something wrong?" Serena was starting to worry. Her uncle was a very enthusiastic man, but now he seemed worried and almost scared.

"Don't come to the convent. Meet me somewhere else. Remember that park where I used to take you as a child?"

"Yes"

"Be there in twenty minutes. And bring Darien with you. I need to tell you something really important."

After he spoke those words, the line went dead. She flipped the phone off and frowned at it.

"What's wrong?" Darien was standing next to her, placing his hand on her right shoulder.

"My uncle needs to see us. He says that he needs to talk to both of us. Lets go."

Serena ran to her room to change and placed her shuriken under her sleeves. Then they ran to the parking lot and rushed to the park.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little without interest, it just seems to me that my inspiration took a holiday and I want it back!!!! I feel soo bad for this update. I even think this chapter stinks!! Come on guys, I need some love!!!! Let me know how crappy this chapter is and if you find my inspiration, call me at (506) 8835753, it aswers to the name of Squishy!!! (See? I am at my peak of stupidity today!!!!) As for the adventures of my evil and good personalities, just wait for the next chapter!!! **


	5. Chapter five

**Yay!!! Squishy is back!!! I found it ****under my CD's!!! The little thingy was trying to hide so I wouldn't take it to my mid-terms!! Anyway, my evil and good twins are right now snoring on my bed and Darien and Amon are drunk asleep on my rug!! (Hope my mom doesn't walk into then and that those two morons don't puke on my white rug!!) I promise this chapter will be better, a little sad and it will reveal a lot of things about those two little love birds. As for some citrus… Hmmm, I will think about that!!**

**Here come some answers to my adorable reviewers:**

**Iluvboys:** you are right, I like to update as soon as I can, if its possible one chapter a day!! I just think that sucks when you are reading a story and its cut on the best part and there are huge voids on the story!! I think this story will end in a month or so, I plan on doing at least twenty chapters!!!

**Uhamilton: **I try to keep up the good work, but some days I tend to be a little more stupid than usual!!! Hehe, Squishy likes to hide a little!!

**Cosmoscrystal96:** Ahhh, sexual tension!! I just looove it!!! I promise that they will end together and that in this story I will be a little more bold than usual. I just get red as a tomato when I start writing lemons and my boss begins to suspect I am not exactly doing my job 100 (Hehe, I just hope I don't get caught!!)

**Divamercury:** Actually Stefano's revelation is gonna be HUGE!!! Just stay tuned and in this chapter you will see!!!

**Kel-Vampyre:** Squishy is back!!! And I am sooo sorry that last chapter was a total and complete fiasco!! This one will be a little more interesting and there will be tears, fights and a little more!!!

**Chapter five: Revelations, deaths and something else…**

_Se despertó sentada junto al mar_

_queriendo ver el sol, queriendo ver su amor_

_Y sospechó que nada iba a encontrar_

_no quiso ver la luz, creyó que todo es siempre igual _

_(She woke up sitting by the sea_

_Wanting to see the sun, wanting to see her love_

_And suspected that she wouldn't find anything_

_She didn't want to see the light; she thought that everything is the same)_

Serena and Daren sped up through the streets, her head pounding with a bad feeling, that whatever Stefano was about to tell them would change things forever. Her uncle had many enemies, since she was his niece, but he always seemed to be isolated, nothing else. The other monks ignored him and let him alone, but no one tried to do anything to him. _Something is wrong, I can feel it,_ she thought over and over again, as her bike flew through the crowded streets of Tokyo. A few minutes later they arrived to the park and they got out the bike. Serena began to scan her surroundings, searching for her uncle until she finally spotted him, sitting on a bench by the lake. He was wearing a black suit, instead of his usual cleric clothing. She frowned and walked next to him, sitting next to him on the bench, while Darien stood behind them.

"What is wrong?" She questioned him as she took her glasses out. The parked was filled with children that played while their mothers and nannies watched them, sitting on the benches around the near playground.

"I discovered something that scared me Serena," he said as he signaled Darien to come closer to them, "I was sitting on the library, going through your mother's journal when suddenly something fell out of the covers of the book. Apparently it was a letter, addressed to you that she wrote before she died. I am sorry, but my curiosity took the best of me and I opened it." He handed an old envelope, and Serena took out a group of pages, and she began to read it.

"Darien, I found this too on the envelope." Stefano said as he pulled a key out of his pocket, linked to a golden chain, "I think this key opens a security box on Tokyo International Bank. In there you will find what your parents left for you"

Serena ignored the two men conversation as she began reading the letter that her mother left her:

_My dear Serena:_

_If you are reading this letter, that means that I am not longer in this world and that you are wondering why you were condemned to the live of a half-breed. You might not understand why me, being a huntress, fell in love with the very kind I was supposed to terminate. Vampires are just human beings doomed to wander the earth seeking for redemption. They feed with others blood because their own blood is cursed by misunderstandings. Have you ever wondered why vampires exist, my dear? Legend claims that Genoa, father of all vampires sell his soul to reach power and was condemned to keep his life by drinking the blood of others. That is far from the truth. Genoa fell in love with a young maiden, named Argali. She was the daughter of the high priest of their kingdom, destined to be wed with her father's friend, an evil warrior that killed his enemies in the most despicable ways and had a ruthless heat. She begged her father for mercy, but he denied her wishes. She ran away, cursing her father for trying to doom her to a miserable life, but the warrior, whose name was Todai, was angered to see that his bride-to-be ran away with one of his more hated enemies. He chased them to the mountains, aided by the monks of Argali's father. He poisoned Genoa's food and paralyzed him from the neck below and killed Argali, driving a wooden stake through her heart and drinking her blood, as the monks held Genoa's head so he could see it all. After Todai was done drinking Argali's blood, he walked next to Genoa and whispered in his ear: "I killed your heart, and drank your life." Then he took his sword out and cut his head off. The monks, being at Todai's side, sent prayers to the sky, asking that Genoa and Argali couldn't enter heaven and to be sent to purgatory. Argali, being a maiden, was sent to heaven, but since Genoa was a warrior, and have killed human lives, was sent straight to hell, where he would spend eternity without his love. He begged for a second chance to take revenge from the ones that caused his pain, and made a deal, trading his soul for the chance of a new life, but the only way he could sustain that life was drinking other's blood. See? Vampires may not be the most pure raze, but they were created because innocent lives were taken. Your father taught me this, saying that he is a real descendant of Genoa, that was never able to fulfill his promise to take revenge, because Todai was killed by Argali's father as a punishment for killing his only daughter. Genoa faced the old priest, and they battled for three days, until he bit the old man and turned him into a vampire, cursing him to live forever with the weight of his daughter's death on his back. I made some research on my own and came out with a terrible truth: The old priest went crazy and turned everybody in the convent to be vampires. They hid and some of them are still on the high ranks of the clerics and they pretend to hunt vampires, when they are really looking to turn everybody like them. Some of my research led me to a terrible discovery: The head of the hunter's council, Father Francesco Adrianno is a vampire himself. _

_Rumors of a merge between Adrianno and one of your father's enemies, Reinhardt are running through the underworld, making me put the main points of my research on this letter. _

_One more thing my dear: You might hate your father, for leaving you like this, but you must know that he loves you with all his heart. Vampire mating is one of the most beautiful rituals on this world, bonding two souls forever, giving them peace and completion. You are lucky honey, once you find your true mate; he will complete you and give you the part of your soul that is missing. My friend and Alucard's mate, Alayna claims that her son might be your mate. I hope that is true, I certainly do._

_Please take care of yourself dear and please don't let this merge happen. I have the feeling that you are the one meant to end this once and for all._

_I will love you always,_

_Marie, your mother._

Serena began drying the tears that fell down her eyes. Her mother has known this all along? Why did she stay on the convent, knowing that? She turned and saw her uncle and Darien looking at her. She suddenly realized something: her uncle was in danger.

"We need to get you out of here" She said as she stood, "Do they know about this?" She waved the letter for them to see.

Stefano nodded.

"I think that my phone was tapped, so they know about our meeting. You two need to leave town immediately"

Serena frowned.

"What about you?"

He gave her an understanding smile and shook his head.

"Serena I would only slow you two down. You read what your mother wrote. The vampires and the hunters' council are doing a merge. If anyone tries to stop them, they will kill them right away. I am already living borrowed time. They will kill me soon."

_BANG!_ A gunshot was heard and blood sprayed Serena's face. A hole appeared on Stefano's forehead and his eyes went blank as he slid down the bench and fell to the ground. Serena's eyes grew wide and she screamed, while Darien grabbed her by the wrist and they began to run to the bike that was parked on the alley, while women screamed and children ran away for safety all around them. They jumped to the bike and started the engine. It wasn't long until they were miles away from the park.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Serena and Darien walked inside her apartment, while he was holding her hand. Serena felt so empty, that she let Darien lead her to the couch and she sat there, almost mechanically. _He is dead,_ her mind repeated over and over again, as she kept on seeing her uncle's eyes go white and the warm feeling of the blood all over her face. Darien was in the kitchen, his mind going over what Stefano said before he was killed.

_Flashback_

_Serena sat on the bench reading the letter Stefano gave her while the two men walked away to give her privacy. They stood on the shore of the lake, looking at the scenery._

"_So, tell me Darien, how are things with my niece?"_

_Darien turned to face the older men and saw a knowing look on his face._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Oh, come on! Please don't try to hide it! You like her and I could even say that you love her."_

_Darien sighed. How this man always knew how he was feeling? They have met only twice and both times he could read him like an open book. He stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to answer, and he decided that it was better to be honest._

"_I actually think you are right. But I still don't understand a lot of things, about her and me. And I have so many questions"_

"_About your father?"_

_Darien nodded as his sole response._

"_I never got to meet Alucard personally, but from what your mother used to tell me, he was a very kind man, willing to go anywhere in order to help Oreld and all the people he loved."_

_Darien turned to see the priest. _

"_You knew my mother?"_

_Stefano smiled._

"_She was like a daughter to me. Her parents died when she was very young and Alayna ended on an orphanage. The orphanage always used to bring the children to mass every Sunday. Your mother was the only one of the children that could stand those long services without falling asleep. She and Marie were very close when they grew up. That was one of the reasons Marie agreed to follow Oreld. She knew that if Alayna was helping them, they couldn't be that bad."_

_Darien stood gazing at the glimmer of lake. Maybe it was fate that he and Serena were together now, that they were facing all this together. _

"_May I ask you something?"_

_Stefano nodded._

"_Why did you waited until now to find me? Why did you hunt vampires but let your two most beloved fall in love with those you hunt?"_

_Stefano sighed, feeling suddenly tired._

"_I was upset at first when Alayna disappeared and came back on night, claiming that she was in love with a vampire. I tried to persuade her, but I couldn't. We argued and she left. I only saw her once, when she came with you as a baby, telling me that she was happy and that everything people thought about vampires was a lie. Four years later, Marie went on her first hunt alone and never came back. I only saw her when she came back, asking and begging for mercy for her baby. She lived here for a couple of weeks until she went in labor and died after Serena was born. I realized that they must have really loved their mates to give up all they knew. That's when I stopped hunting, claiming that I was too old and that had to take care of Serena's training. As for never looking for you, I kept an eye on you all your live, but when I saw that your vampire side was dormant, I decided that I should leave you alone. I wanted you to have a normal life, not a rigid one, like Serena's. I thought you could escape, but apparently I was wrong."_

_He turned around and walked to the bench where Serena was sitting._

_End of flashback_

He took a towel and placed it under the open water. He walked back to the living room, where Serena was sitting; apparently she in shock from all that happened, because she still had the dry blood on her face. He sat next to her and began cleaning her face, taking away the stains on her face. She grabbed his hand and got up, walking into her room. Darien soon began to hear things that were being thrown across the room, crashing on the walls and breaking in a million pieces. He got up and ran to her room, where Serena was standing on her nightstand, taking her alarm clock and throwing it away in rage.

"Serena, stop it!" He walked next to her and tried to embrace her, but she pushed him away, and he landed on her bed.

"Tell me! Why did he had to die?!" she yelled at him and turning to the wall, where she began punching the wall, leaving marks all over them.

"Those bastards!" She yelled as she punched the mirror on her wall, blood running down her fists, staining the wall as she leaned on it, breathing hard. Darien stood behind her and placed his arms on her shoulders. She turned around and clung to his neck as she began crying and fell to the floor.

Darien sat on the floor with her in his arms, his hand brushing her head and trying to soothe her pain.

"Shhh" He repeated to the girl as she sobbed on his arms. They stood there a long time, until he felt that her sobbing was replaced by a regular breath that indicated that she was deep asleep. He lifted her bridal style and placed her on the bed, placing her head carefully on the pillows. He got up to leave, when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned and saw Serena with her eyes opened, silently pleading for him to stay. He smiled at her and climbed on the bed, tossing his shoes away, and holding her close to him until they both fell asleep.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Tada!!! Fifth chapter is done!!! So, let me know if you think that Squishy is back or what? I know that no real fighting happened or any lemony situations happened, but I think that all good things have to wait!!! Keep ****reviewing; drink your milk and whatever makes you happy!! I feel fluffy and tragic today (having a bad cold makes me feel like that, I'm all snotty) so sorry if you wanted lemons (ha, you pervert minds!!) Don't worry; we will get there (or not? Hmmmmm…)**

**Bad side: No lemons!! Let them rot in hell!!!!**

**Good side: Let them be!! If the crowd wants lemons we will give them some!!**

**Bad side: I can't hear the crowd!!**

**Good side: That's because no one have reviewed this chapter, duhhh!!! But there will be crowds shouting: Lemons! Lemons! and More, more!!!**

**Bad side: They are not!**

**Good side: Are too!**

**Bad side: Are not!**

**Good side: Are too!**

**Bad side: Are not!**

**Good side: Are too!**

**Bad side: Are not!**

**Good side: Are too!**

**Bad side: Are not!**

**Good side: Are too!**

**Bad side: Are not!**

**Good side: Are too!**

**Bad side: Are not!**

**Good side: Are too!**

**Bad side: Are not!**

**Good side: Are too!**

**Bad side: Why we were fighting for?**


	6. Chapter six

**Awww, I feel sooo loved!!! Over twenty reviews ****in five chapters!!!! None of my stories have been so popular, except maybe for "Gone", but still, none of them had so many reviews and so many fans. Guys, I am starting to cry!! (Cries like a baby, woooo!!) Now, here it comes, chapter six!! (Drums begin to go ta ta ta tat a!!) In case you haven't noticed, all the prologues of my chapters are based on Costa Rican songs, from the top bands in here!! Oh, yeah, I'm Costa Rican and if you want to know a little more about me go check my profile, I promise you will laugh a lot with it, specially on the quote part. Anyway, I haven't posted a disclaimer in a while, so here goes another one: I DON'T OWN NEITHER SAILOR MOON NOR THE SONGS, BUT I OWN THE STORY, SO DEAL WITH IT AND SUCK IT UP!! (MUAHAHAHAHA!!!). And also I would like to answer to my lovely and nice reviewers:**

**Iluvboys:** Girl that is the shortest review on history!! But I love it anyway!!

**Cosmoscrystal96: **Don't worry, I am a specialist on not-getting-caught and besides, I am fast writing, so I doubt I will get caught and don't worry, I will continue this story to the very end and if I come with a sequel I will write it!!!

**Divamercury:** I know, I like big revelations on my stories; they put a twist on the plot and keep you interested!!!

**Uhamilton:** Yeah, I know I am evil, it's in my blood!! (MUAHAHAHAHA!!!) Anyway, here is chapter six, so I hope you enjoy it!!!!

**Kel-Vampyre:** Yeap, Squishy is back!! The other problem is that I have the flu, and is the biggest flu I ever had, but I still come to work, where I can deal with the story and not being bugged by my mom or my nephew!! As for Darien's inheritance, stay tuned and lets find out what his parents left him (besides the money, duh!!). I am officially feeling stupid and as if a cement truck hit me! (Flu sucks!!!) and one more thing: go to youtube, at this address: **h t t p / y o u t u b e . c o m / p r o f I l e ? u s e r r a v e n k a t 2 0 ** this is my profile on the website and there are two WHR amvs I made so you can check the story a little bit!!!

**Well all the chit-chat is done and lets continue with the real deal!!!!**

**Chapter six: Discovery of a legacy **

_Hoy me has castigado como a un perro_

_Y me has arrancado los sueños_

_Que tenía junto a tí._

_Me has dejado lista una maleta_

_En la escalera de la puerta_

_Donde tanto te besé._

_Y yo me alistó para seguir_

_Y el filo de una navaja me abre el corazón_

_Respiro para llorar y juro que_

_Nunca tú me podrás olvidar_

_(Today you punished me like a dog_

_And tore all the dreams _

_I had next to you_

_You left me a suitcase ready_

_On the stairs by the door_

_Where I kissed you so much_

_And I am getting ready to go on_

_And a blade is opening my heart_

_I breathe to cry and swear that_

_You would never forget me)_

The light of the afternoon soon was replaced by the shadows of the night, bringing some peace to the always busy city. The big room was illuminated by the moonlight and two figures could be seen on top of a bed. One was drifting asleep, while the other was wide awake, his mind racing a hundred miles an hour. Darien had woke up a few moments before, smiling when he felt the little form of Serena snuggled on top of his, soundly asleep. The smile soon was replaced by a concerned frown, while he remembered the events of the past hours. That he loved Serena was out of question, it was the first time on months that he slept so well and every time he was around her he felt happier and more complete. What was bugging him was the key that Stefano gave him before he died. He wondered what was inside of that safety box on the bank. Money? That was the obvious option, but something kept bugging him, that maybe inside that box he could find more answers to the million questions that he had.

He felt Serena moving on top of him, close to waking up. The frown on his face was replaced with a smile when he saw her open her eyes.

"Morning, sunshine" He said at her. She just smiled at him and leaned to kiss him.

"I would say goodnight better" She said as she pointed at the window. He nodded at her as she leaned on his chest. He put his arms around her little fame.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her after a few moments of just lying there.

She lifted her head and stared at him, a sad smile forming on her lips.

"I would lie to you if I said that I am ok, but there is nothing I can do about it. I just have to move on and stop them. That's what Stefano would have wanted me to do." She sat on the edge of the bed, and Darien sat next to her, bringing her closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What did he told you?" She said to him after spending some minutes on that position.

Darien searched on his pocket and took out the small silver key.

"He gave me this." As he showed the key to her, "He told me that my parents left me something at a cash box on Tokyo International Bank."

She got up and reached at her nightstand. Opening a drawer, she took out a similar key and held it up for Darien to see.

"My parents left me one too. But if it's the same type of box as mine, it will not be a small one" She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Uncle gave me mine the day I turned fifteen. I went to the bank and it wasn't a small box, it was more like a closet"

Darien's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean a closet?"

"I am just saying that it was big, really big. And inside were all the weapons you saw on the training room. Let's check yours"

He nodded and got up, but then he realized something

"I need clothes"

Serena turned and saw him. He was right; going to a bank with the same clothes he had been wearing for the past 48 hours wasn't exactly the wisest thing to do.

"Lets go to your apartment and then to the bank, k?

He nodded and they walked out the apartment.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

They walked to the building where Darien's apartment was, and entered the elevator. Once inside he pushed the 10th floor button and the machine began its low ascend to the requested floor.

Serena was staring at him with the corner of her eye. He looked still a little disheveled from the sleeping and she smiled to herself, remembering how good it felt to be in his arms, but also realizing she wanted more.

Darien felt her eyes on him, and smiled to himself. His entire life he have been a loner, none of his relationships lasted, and all his girlfriends complained that he was too secretive, never letting them in. But with Serena was different. He had only met her two days ago and already he felt a link between them. Not only that they were both children of the two most powerful vampires of all and that they were both wanted by the undead, but he felt that she completed him like no one ever did. _I just want to be with her, no matter what,_ he thought and turned to say something, but before he could say something, the elevator doors opened and his old neighbor, Miss Takahashi, entered the room.

"Darien, my dear, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while!" The old lady smiled at him. Serena grew tense, as she sensed something on the old lady.

Darien, oblivion to that fact, smiled back at the old lady.

"I went away a couple of days Miss Takahashi. I am moving away, so I came to pick up some stuff."

On the meanwhile, Serena began scanning the old lady, until she saw something. A small pin hanged from her back and two teeth marks were on the back of her neck. _A puppet, Onuki's bastards killed her and are using her body._ She walked next to Darien and whispered at him.

"Get away from her"

He turned to see her, confusion all over his face. Serena pushed him as far away as she could on the elevator and took a small dagger from her coat pocket. She turned the old lady, in front of a stunned Darien and cut the pin out of her back. In a matter of seconds, her body turned to dust.

"What the hell…?" Darien started, but then Serena pushed the emergency stop on the elevator and opened the hatch on top of it. She jumped out with ease.

"Serena, what is going on?" He asked her, as she appeared on the hole on the roof.

"Come on!" She said as she held her hand. He grabbed hers and she lifted him up, "A vampire can kill someone and then use the corpse as a puppet. That is some hard spell to cast; only the ancient ones can do it"

His eyes grew wide while she took out two pairs of gloves and handed one pair to him.

"You can do it?"

"Yeah, and you can learn to do it as well, but its something disgusting and a disrespect to a human soul. You have to be the one to kill the victim to use their body."

"So that means…"

Serena began climbing the metal ropes that held the elevator in place.

"Onuki himself came here and killed your neighbor. Then he used her body as a puppet so he could know when you came around the neighborhood. He probably must be sending his heavy weights here to finish us"

Darien began climbing behind Serena until they reached a door on the wall.

"We are going through the ventilation system?"

Serena pulled out a gun and fired at the door. A huge hole opened on the wall and she jumped to the hole. Then Darien jumped behind her, cutting the distance with ease.

"It seems that your vampire side is deciding to come up on the right time" Serena pointed at him while they crawled through the small passage.

"What do you mean?"

"No normal human being would have been able to jump that distance without falling." She said as she stopped and listened carefully, "This way" She said pointing to the right and soon they fell down to the basement of the building. They walked to the backdoor and Serena opened the door a little. Outside there were a lot of men dressed in black, wearing sunglasses even if it was dark in the night.

"Shit" Serena cursed and closed the door, "There are six of them out there. Here," she added as she handed her gun to Darien, "This one has expansive bullets. They blow once they hit the target. Shoot them on the head or the heart if someone tries to come for you. I will open a way to my bike."

He nodded and Serena opened the door, attracting the attention of the vampires outside. She grabbed her two caliber .45 guns and began shooting at them, while she ran towards them. The first rounds hit the two men standing in front of her and the rest of the bullets just hit the other ones on the limbs. Soon she ran out of bullets, so she placed the guns back in the holsters and took out two small sai.

"Darien, run!" She said and Darien walked out the door and began running to the bike. On the meantime, Serena was surrounded by the remaining four vampires and held her swords high.

"Get her" The oldest vampire said and all of them took out long katanas out of their wrappers. Serena took a defensive position and the fight began. All four men ran towards her with their swords high and Serena stroked the one closer to her with the tsuba of her sai, taking the katana away from the men and then stabbing him on the neck with her sai.

Darien stopped running when he heard the sound of metal crashing and turned around and saw Serena taking out the sword out of the men's throat, while the other three ran to her. Something slid to him and he looked down, seeing a golden katana at his feet. Obeying an impulse, he lifted it up and placed the gun on the other hand. He ran next to Serena that was finishing the second vampire, stabbing him on the heart. He took an offensive position next to Serena that turned around, shocked to see Darien standing next to her.

"I think I told you to run to my bike!" She yelled at him, while they began battling the two remaining vampires. Darien ducked a blow of a katana that was directed to his head and began battling one of the men while Serena was taking the other one's katana and passed to hand to hand combat.

"I just thought that you wanted some help!" He yelled as he sliced the man's neck and he was turned to dust. Serena rolled behind the other one and taking his head, she snapped his neck. Soon they were surrounded by piles of dust and began running to her bike.

"Where did you learned to do that?" She asked him while they got on the bike and sped away.

"I think I always knew how to use one of those" He said out loud, trying to be heard over the noise of the engine and they drove back to her apartment.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

They entered the living room, and Serena jumped to the couch.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen before" She said to Darien while he sat on the couch in front of her, "Why didn't you told me you knew how to wield a katana?"

Darien shrugged and leaned back.

"I didn't knew either"

She sat up.

"What do you mean?"

"I have never used a sword in my life before. I just picked it up and began fighting following my instincts. I never knew that I could use one of those."

She got up and walked to the kitchen, and he followed her. Serena took out an iced gel pack from the fridge and placed it on his hands.

"What is this?"

"Put it on your hands. The first time you fight with a katana your hands get all scratched from the handle."

Darien looked at his hands and saw a lot of little scratches on his palms. He held the small blue band, while Serena took out two packages of ramen.

"Hungry?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"I thought that I was the only one that lived out of ramen"

She laughed and filled a pot with water.

"I can cook, but I am too lazy to do it right now, you know, fighting gets me a little tired"

She sat next to him on the counter and leaned on him.

"You make a good pillow" she said as she placed her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. He took out the gel pack from his hands and embraced her.

"Thanks" he said as he kissed her head.

Soon the water began to boil and Serena stood and placed it on the two small bowls. She took two pairs of chopsticks and they walked to the living room. She took out a DVD and put it into de DVD player. She took the remote and sat next to Darien.

"What are we watching?" He asked her and she put an evil smirk on her face.

"Equilibrium. It's one of my favorite movies"

He let out a relieved sigh.

"I thought you were gonna put a cheesy movie. Most girls like them"

She leaned and kissed him lightly on the lips

"You should know by know that I am not like other girls"

He smiled and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss, while his hands began roaming her body.

"I am glad you are not like other girls" He said while they parted for air, but then he kissed her again. Serena shifted her position and sat on top of him, while they still were kissing. Her hands traveled to his shirt and began unbuttoning it, while he took her jacket off.

He left her mouth and began kissing her down the neck, nibbling and biting her on the way down, leaving a hickey or two with his actions, while Serena moaned and encouraged him to continue. On the meantime she had stripped him out of his shirt and was caressing it with her hands and leaving marks with her fingernails.

Darien suddenly stopped, making Serena make a growl of disappointment and she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What is wrong?" She asked him.

He looked at her eyes and smiled.

"Are you sure about this?"

She leaned to kiss him.

"Of course I am. You have no idea how much time I have been waiting for you. You are my mate, Darien and I couldn't ask for anything else."

He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. (AN: The one on her face, not her butt you perverts!!)

"I love you" He said to her.

Serena smiled at him and got up, holding his hand and walking to her bedroom. Once there she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him.

"I love you too" She smiled and then she kissed him again. He began taking out her shirt, leaving her chest exposed at him, while she was taking his pants off. Soon they both were naked, and Darien slid inside her.

At first he was gentle with her, but soon Serena urged him to go faster and he complied. Each one of his thrusts took moans out of Serena that felt something building inside of her, making her want release and she opened her legs wide to give him more access to her.

A few minutes later, both of their orgasms took over them and Serena collapsed on top of him. They just laid there, while Darien caressed the loose strands of her hair out of her face.

"I guess we are going to the bank tomorrow?" He said to her and he could feel her smiling while she was resting on his chest.

"Yeah, I think that they are closed now"

"Besides I have to wash my clothes"

"You look better without them" she teased him and he lifted her to face him.

"So you are suggesting that I should go naked?"

She smiled at him and then began laughing.

"As much as I would love to see that, you wouldn't be able to carry any weapons with you, so I guess that is not an option."

He laughed with her and then she snuggled next to him. It wasn't long when they both fell asleep.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**So here it is chapter six and the long desired lemon you all asked for!! Me personally don't believe on the whole having sex with your boyfriend thing, but you can believe whatever you want to believe! Seriously, this is my first lemon ever, so I am sorry if it's a little sloppy. I was growing tomato red while I was writing it!! Thankfully, because of the flu, nobody stared at me, because they think I just have fever or something. As for Darien's skills with the katana, that is part of the legacy the title spoke about. Stay tuned to discover more!!!**

**Bad side: Why did you give them the lemon?? You should have made them suffer!!**

**Good side: Oh, just shut up! **

**Bad side: Make me!!**

**Me: Could you two stop fighting, I am gonna stop writing your stories if you keep like this!**

**Good side: (Whining like a baby) She started it!!**

**Bad side: No I didn't!**

**Good side: Yes you did!**

**Bad side: No I didn't!**

**Me: …**


	7. Chapter seven

**Hellooooo!! Here I am doing chapter seven!!! Today I ****feel like complaining and here is the reason why: Yesterday I was chatting on the skype with my lovely and handsome Spaniard cutie Pablo and me were having a good time. Suddenly a window popped up and this other guy named Christian Minelli was calling me. I have no mic on my computer, besides that is totally forbidden internet conversations that are not written so I started chatting with him instead. At first he was nice and even started flirting with me, so you could imagine that I started liking the guy. He told me that he had something to show me and that if I could accept the call, so he could show me something by his webcam. Me, being the big stupid I was yesterday, agreed and turned accepted the call. When the video window opened, you wouldn't believe what he was doing: The big bastard was jerking himself in front of me!!! My jaw dropped to the floor and I immediately closed the window. Next, I called him all the insults you could possibly imagine and finished the conversation telling him that if I ever see him in my life I would beat the crap out of his stupid and perverted head. **

**So here is my complain of the day: How is it even possible that such sick minds could wander the internet like that? And how is that these guys try to talk to girls in order to do such perverted things?? I am totally and completely disgusted!!!!**

**Anyway, that's it for today's complains and let's go to my responses:**

**Iluvboys:** It's ok girl! I just like that you enjoy my story!!!

**Megan Consoer:** Girl, I love to be reviewed, but could you please stop doing the same review to every story you read? I am really glad that you like my stories, but reviews is a way for us writers know what to change, what you like and how to please you readers a lot more!!!

**Divamercury: **Don't worry, the story will go on until Squishy gets dry!!! (I hope that never happens!!!)

**Silver moonlight-81:** I am really glad that you liked the story!! And don't worry, this one got my full attention until it's over!!!

**Kel-Vampyre:** Sorry to hear that the youtube link doen't work. Maybe you could try searching for "Savin me Amon", the only video that comes out is under the name of ravenkat20, that is a WHR amv I did and then you can enter to my profile. Chapter seven will be filled with revelations, a lemon or two, and something else!!!

**Uhamilton:** Yeah, I am known for my fast updates!! Here comes another one!!!

**Ok, lets go back to business:**

**Chapter seven: Finishing what we started.**

_Alguna vez llegue a pensar_

_Que no iba a hallar nadie como tú_

_Que me robara parte del corazón_

_Alguna vez quise intentar_

_Volar tan lejos y poderte amar_

_Y por la mañana junto a ti despertar_

_(Once __I started thinking_

_That __I would never find someone like you_

_Someone that could steal my heart._

_Once I wanted to fly_

_Fly so far and finally be able to love you_

_And wake up next to you every morning)_

_Kadeho- Voy volando_

_2005_

The light sneaked through the curtains of the room and morning found Darien sleeping alone in the bed. His breathing was regular, steady and showed that he was in a deep sleep. A white sheet covered his naked body, while he began stirring in his dreams, feeling that his lover was gone. He fluttered his eyes opened and scanned the room, but he could smell that Serena was not in the room with him. Suddenly everything was enhanced, as he could feel heavy thuds with his ears and he covered them, trying to muffle the sound. The sunlight began to feel uncomfortable for him, so he moved to the darkest side of the room, while he groaned in pain for his ears.

As fast as it started, the heavy sounds and the burning sensation of the sun faded. He sat on the edge of the bed and searched the room, looking for his clothes, but he found nothing, but a black bathrobe on a chair next to his side of the bed so he placed it around his body and walked out the room.

Once in the living room, the sweet smell of basil and vanilla entered his senses, making him smile and walk to the kitchen, where he found his lover busy cooking breakfast and sipping some coffee. Before he could reach her, she turned around and grabbed his hand, bringing him closer to her in a deep kiss. He smiled into her mouth, and deepened the kiss, making her walk back and hit the fridge behind her. His hands traveled down her back and back up under the shirt she was wearing, caressing her breasts with both hands.

Serena groaned in pleasure and held him closer to her, neither of them willing to break the contact between her bodies. Darien's mouth left hers and began traveling down her neck, until he stopped where her neck met her right shoulder. Without giving him time to react, his fangs pierced her flesh, and a small trickle of blood began to pour down the incision. He licked the blood and it tasted to him like the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, so he kept on licking, until the small half-moon shaped score closed and only a small scar was left. He practically tore her shorts and lifted her until her legs were around his waist and secured her back on the fridge, while he slammed himself on her once more, each one keeping a fast pace, until they were both exhausted from their frantic lovemaking. Serena smiled at him, while she was still resting in his arms and slid herself down, kissing him tenderly and leaving to the cleaning room, where she came back a few minutes later, carrying his now clean clothes with her.

"No wonder why I couldn't find my clothes when I woke up" He smiled at her and she laughed back, making her hair slid from her neck and he saw the scar on the right side.

"I did that to you?" He said, a frown across his features, while he pointed at her neck. She placed her hand on the wound and nodded.

"I am sorry, I don't remember doing that" He said to her, leaning against the counter.

She walked next to him and lifted his head with her hand.

"This had to be done you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is part of the mating ritual; you were marking me as yours. Now no one can take me away from you."

He smiled and she turned away.

"Get ready" She said over her shoulder, "We need to go to the bank before Onuki finds out about your safe box" And then she walked to the room, and he walked to the bathroom, to take a shower and get dressed. A few minutes later they were on their way to the bank, both carrying concealed weapons with them, in case they were attacked again.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The tall man entered the big hall were five old man sat each one on five booths above him. He had black long hair tied on a long ponytail that hung down his waist. Making a bow to all the men on the chairs, he turned to the one on the center.

"Did you sent for me high priest?"

In the shadows, only the old man's eyes were visible. They showed no emotion, cold and lifeless.

"I sent for you hunter Seiya, because I believe we have a little problem that includes your pupil, huntress Serena"

Seiya's heart skipped a beat when he heard Serena's name, but his face stood emotionless.

"And what would that problem be?"

The old man leaned forward and gazed at the young man in front of him.

"The deceased high priest, Stefano Grazziano commanded her to guard the son of Alucard and his mate Alayna, a young man named Darien. Apparently, this man turned to be her mate and her vampire side took over her. We just received the news that father Grazziano is dead, killed by his own niece that he protected for so long."

Seiya's fists tightened when he heard the news. His mind was racing like hell. _This is impossible. Serena worshipped Stefano, there is no way she could have killed him!_

"Is that why you called me?"

The priest leaned back in his chair and intertwined his hands.

"I need you to help us hunting her and her mate. She is no longer one of us and we need to contain this situation before it gets out of control"

"No."

An uncomfortable atmosphere covered the room and all the rest of the people in there turned to see the fool that requested his own death. Seiya's grip tightened around his sword.

"You dare to defy direct orders?"

Seiya's face made an evil grin

"I defy a direct bullshit! There is no way Serena could have killed Stefano and you know it! He was killed by a sniper when she was standing next to him!"

The high priest stood up in rage.

"Kill the hunter! He has been corrupted by the half-breed huntress!"

Before the guards could lift their guns, Seiya took out his sleeve a lot of bo shiruken and stabbed them on their throats. He took his sword out and faced the old priests.

"Where do you think she learn to fight? I trained her!"

Thick plexiglas walls slid down in front of the booths of the priests and armed guards rushed to the room. Soon Seiya found himself surrounded and with little possibilities to get out alive. _I need to warn her,_ Seiya thought, _But I am not getting out of this one alive._

Soon the battle began.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Serena and Darien walked inside the glass doors of the bank, greeting the security guard on the front. They walked under the metal detectors and they began to beep. The man stopped them on the other side and addressed Serena.

"Miss, please remove all metallic items you are carrying with you"

Serena looked him in the eye and the man stood there, his gaze locked on her hypnotic eyes.

"We are not carrying anything that interests you and you are letting us go through"

The man shook his head and turned to Darien and her.

"Sorry ma'am. I guess this machine is broken. It is clearly that you are not carrying any metallic items with you. Please, come in" He said to them, even if it was obvious that Serena was carrying her sai tied to her legs and Darien's katana was visible under his trench coat, the one Serena bought him so he could hide it.

They walked pass the gates, while Darien turned to Serena.

"How did you do that?"

She smiled.

"Human minds believe what they want to believe. I just pushed him on the right direction"

They reached the office of the director of the bank and asked his secretary that they needed to see him. The young woman gave a flirtatious smile at Darien, but he answered by holding Serena by her waist and kissing her cheek. The girl's smile faded when she met Serena's frown. She got up and walked to the director's office. Once she got there, Serena laughed out loud.

"What was that one for?"

Darien kissed her on the lips.

"I wanted her to see that you are the only one for me"

A man on his forties walked in the room and greeted both of them. He seemed to recognize Serena.

"Miss Grazziano, it's so good to see you again! What can I do for you?"

Serena shook his hand and pointed at Darien.

"My fiancée here has just received a key from his parents and would like to open his safe box"

Darien took out his key and handed it to the man. He looked at the key and smiled.

"This box is the one next to Miss Grazziano's one. Your fiancé is a very lucky man, the couple that opened that safe left a lot of things in there. Too bad they stopped coming about twenty years ago. I was a young intern when they came, but I never forgot them. The man carried a sword just like the one you have on you," he said as he pointed Darien's katana, making him turn to face Serena, who gave him a calming look, "I knew he was a vampire back then, he was part of a powerful company that made their operations through this bank. Please follow me and I will take you to the safe."

He walked through the hallways to the basement of the bank and inside the double steeled doors where the safe boxes were. He stopped in front of a door that covered the half of a wall and opened it with the key Darien gave him. He walked into a big hall and flipped the lights on.

Darien's eyes grew wide when he saw the inside of the hall. All types of weapons were there, but one caught his attention: On a black stand, a large katana was there and behind it a painting, of two of the three last ancient ones: Oreld on the left, wielding his sai and Alucard on his right, holding the same katana that stood on the stand.

"I think I will leave you two alone. Please, use that phone on the wall in case you need my assistance."

The director turned around and left them alone. Serena walked next to Darien that stood there with his face locked on the painting in front of them.

"I haven't seen him in twenty years Sere" He whispered, while Serena took his hand and leaned against him.

"You are lucky to remember him. He died before I was born" She said as she pointed at Oreld's image, "I only saw him once, when I was young and uncle showed me his picture on a book. I was four at the time and my powers had just awoken. I fell down the chapel's stairs and got up without a scar. The nuns that took care of me started yelling that I was possessed and since that day I hated them."

They walked around the hall and found the usual: several millions, the same stock of weapons that would be stocked on Serena's training room. They lasted an hour or so sorting and going through every item on the safe box, until Darien found something on a small velvet box on a counter. He opened it and found his mother wedding ring. Lifting it up carefully, a small piece of paper fell from the box, so he lifted it. He unfolded it and it turned to be a small photo, with his mother and father on their wedding day. Alayna was with her brown hair loose to her shoulders and Alucard stood next to her, his face partially hidden on his mother's as he leaned to kiss her and a smile could be seen on her face. _I just hope they had a happy life together;_ he sighed and turned his attention to the ring resting in his hands, a smile covering his face. Turning around, he saw Serena taking out a sword from its holster and lifting it to see it. He walked behind her and placed his arms around her waist.

"Hey there lover" He whispered at her ears and turned her to face him. A shocked smile appeared on her face when he kneeled in front of her.

"Darien, what are you doing?

"Serena, I know in our vampire side we are already bonded, but in our human side there is something missing: Serena, I love you with all my heart and I want to know if you would marry me?"

Serena nodded, too shocked to say something and lifted Darien to his feet before kissing him. A few moments later they broke their kiss.

"So, where are we taking all of this?" Darien said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Well, the weapons could come to our house. And as for the money, you could use new clothes right? As much as I love you, you can't keep on wearing that everyday."

He chuckled at her remark.

"Where do I find clothes suitable for half-breed?"

She walked away from him and began walking around him.

"Any goth clothing store would suit you well. That is were I buy all my stuff."

"Ok, lets go shopping"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

After spending the whole afternoon shopping and walking through the local goth stores, Darien and Serena walked into their apartment, just as the sun started to set. Of course that it wasn't long before all the bags were forgotten by the door and they were busy tearing each other's clothes. Serena was about to take Darien's pants out when she heard someone breaking the glass doors of the balcony. Serena took one sai out and Darien grabbed his katana and they walked slowly to the living room. On the dimness of the room, they saw a figure crawling inside. A metallic smell invaded the air and Serena flicked the lights on. A big pool of blood was under a man on the floor, that lifted his face and Serena froze.

"Seiya!" She yelled and ran next to him, her clothes soaking on his blood and she rested his head on her lap.

"Serena…" He whispered very weakly, "they wanted me to hunt you… but I couldn't"

"Who wanted to kill me?" She said in between tears.

"The council… they said you killed Stefano… I tried to run, but they hurt me very badly Sere… I couldn't hunt you…"

Darien stood behind Serena and Seiya turned to look at him.

"They are coming for you… promise to me… you will protect her with your life."

"I promise" Darien said to him.

"Good… Sere, run away… you I know the priests are working with Onuki…"

Seiya's eyes went blank and he died. Serena opened her eyes and began to shake his shoulders, like a little girl.

"Seiya! Please wake up!"

Darien placed his hands around her shoulders.

"Sere, honey, he is gone"

She shook his hands from her shoulders and kept on shaking him, trying to wake him up, but deep inside she knew he would never wake up. Serena collapsed on Darien's shoulders, crying for the unfairness of the situation. How many innocent people had to die until this was all over? First her uncle and now Seiya. Who was next? Darien?

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**This is chapter seven!! Sorry if it took almost a day to come out, but I came with the original idea to put Skype on SkypeMe mode, so I got messages from all those horny and stupid guys that want to do you know what, and I spend a lot of time insulting them!! Oh, that was so fun, I bet none of them expected to be insulted like I insulted them!!! Hahaha!!!**

**Bad side: That was the mayor fun I had in weeks!!!**

**Good side: Yeah, but talking to on-line freaks is dangerous.**

**Bad side: I don't care, I just enjoy breaking their little fantasies that all girls want to hook them up!!!**

**Good side: I think that was funny too!**

**Me: Finally these two agree with something!!!!**


	8. Chapter eight

**Good morning everyone!! I feel great today (with the help of a huge coffee mug and a couple of caffeine-aspirin pills, of course!!) ****The only thing that almost ruined my day was that I woke up one hour later than usual, so I had to run to make it on time to my office!!! (Soooo Usagi, right?) Anyway, here I come with chapter eight and I promise this one will be uploaded earlier since today I am not going to insult pervs!!! I am dedicating the full attention of my left side of my brain to this one (the other half is doing my job, hehe) and wait for my internet connection to work… but first, some answers!!!!**

**Kel-Vampyre: **That one wasn't a long review?? () Wow, I don't want to see the long ones!! Girl, you write the longest reviews I have ever received!!!!! Anyway, I did that with the vault to keep you happy; you were starting to get annoying!! LOL And the revelations on Darien are starting, we still have to learn why is he so natural with the katana!!!! Anyway, keep reading and I will keep writing!!! Oh, and Squishy says Hi!!!!

**Divamercury: **Thanks for your support!!!!! It makes me sooo happy!!!!

**Cosmoscrystal96:** Yeah, I agree with ya!!! Darien is hot, but personally I would rather that it would be Amon. Yeah, I know I am too obsessed with the guy, but he is so cute and mean and sexy!!!!! I love the way he stalks Robin and gets so darkly concerned about her without even letting her know and that he is incapable of killing her, even if he killed his last partner without second thoughts!! Oh, and the part of the kitchen is in chapter seven, not six!!!

**Silver Moonlight-81:** Yeah, poor girl!!! At least she has Darien with her!!!!!

**Chapter eight: Preparing for war**

_Sabemos bien que no sera cuestion de dias  
Y estas heridas pronto sanaran  
Escucha la fé que te vengo a entregar  
Nos pertenece con solo intentar_

_(We know well that is not a matter of days_

_And these injuries will heal soon_

_Listen to the faith I came to give to you_

_It belong to us if we only try)_

_Tango India- Esperaré (I will wait)_

_1999_

Darien and Serena spend most of night getting Seiya's body to a secure place to bury him and trying to get the place he died clean, since the smell of his blood made Serena feel like hell and want to go after the council by herself. Darien finally decided to get her drunk, so she could at least get some sleep, so he took out every kind of alcohol out and place it in front of her. She sat there with a lost look on her eyes, and noticed the bottles in front of her. Then she turned to Darien.

"What are you doing?"

He sat in front of her with two glasses.

"I am getting you drunk so you can sleep. We need to move on Sere. And we need to prepare to fight back."

She leaned forward and took a glass from him.

"Yeah, I think you are right. I need to avenge my uncle and Seiya. I am not letting those bastards get away with what they did"

He poured a large amount of whiskey on her glass and on his. Then he sat next to her.

"Tonight we will drink and forget all of this for one night. Tomorrow the preparation will begin, k?"

She nodded and they began drinking.

"When did you meet Seiya?" Darien asked her, after a while.

"I met him when I was eleven. My uncle taught me all he knew about vampires, but he was too old to train me on the fighting side. Seiya was a hunter that had just finished his training and he was charged to train me. I made his life a living hell for the first two months."

Serena laughed at the memory, and then she continued.

"I always had a bad ass attitude and hated him at first, because he represented everything I hated. He thought I was a bad seed on the hunter's kind and teased me a lot about it. The time he made me really mad, I used to jump over him and beat him down, but somehow he never turned me to the council. One day I was practicing with the shuriken, and he came into the room and told me that I was going hunting with him. We went to the red zone of the city, where vampires always attacked the junkies. Seiya and I had a fight and I went hunting alone, but I made a stupid mistake: I trusted myself too much and I wasn't ready. The vampire was double my size and he slapped me around as if I were a rag doll. He broke all my ribs and both of my legs. When he was about to finish me up, Seiya popped out of nowhere and stabbed him without any trouble. Then he held me up and took me to his house, to heal me up. He knew that if he took me to the infirmary, the nuns would not take care of me properly. I asked him why did he cared so much, why did he didn't just let me die and I still remember his words: Serena, you might not like me and I might hate how stubborn you are sometimes, but you are my friend and my charge, and I protect my friends with my life. After that, I stopped being such and ass and we became really good friends"

Darien smiled at her and refilled both glasses.

"What about you? How was your life before I turned it upside down?" She asked him.

He sighed and took a sip.

"It was pretty boring actually. After my parents died, I was sent to an orphanage, where I lived until I was fourteen. At that time I ran away and lived on the streets as a thief and became the leader of the gang."

Serena turned to him wide eyed.

"You were on a gang? Hmm… no wonder why you know how to fight."

He chuckled at her.

"Yeah, I learned that on the streets. But I also saw how my friends got sick and since we were considered as thugs, nobody wanted to help us."

"Is that the reason you were studying to become a doctor?"

"Yeah. I met Andrew once when I tried to steal from the Arcade, when his dad was in charge. He caught me and decided that I was too smart to be on the streets, so he took me in his house and put me in school. It got good grades, so I got a scholarship to go to med school. That is when you came in the picture and I turned to be the lost descendant of a vampire. Boring, huh?"

Serena laughed at his last comment.

"Trust me, that is not boring. I could never imagine that you were a gang leader."

"Yeah, but I never used violence to steal. I only used it when one of my kids got in trouble. Unfortunately, they liked to get in trouble."

"Do you regret meeting me?"

Darien turned to see Serena looking at him.

"Are you kidding? Of course not!"

"But I took you away from your life."

"You saved my life, gave me the part of my soul I was missing and helped me realize who I really am. I might not be normal anymore, but I feel complete having you with me. We are just in trouble now. As soon as this is over everything will be fine and we will be able to live in peace."

They kept on drinking and talking, until it was late and the alcohol got them sleep, numbing away all the pain they felt.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The next morning Darien woke up on the couch alone. He stirred his eyes open and a big pain crushed his head, result of the always fun hangover. He looked around the room, his hand on his head, trying to contain the piercing pain on his skull, until he heard noises on the training room. He walked there and opened the door slowly, seeing Serena with broad dual swords, training with several machines that threw shurikens at her. He moved gracefully, blocking every metal piece with the swords and dodging other ones. The machine stopped and Serena jumped down and kneeled, holding the swords next to her and breathing heavily. Darien entered the room and closed the door behind him. The pointy metal blades were pinned on the walls, other where lying on the floor.

"How do you keep this running? With all the holes on the walls?"

Se got up and turned to face him. She lifted her hand and the shuriken fell down and the holes on the walls faded.

"We can bend reality Darien. But only the three of us can do it"

"Who taught you?"

"I learned it once when I was hunting. The vampire was attacking little children and I made him believe they were hunters. He ran to my trap and I stabbed him easily"

"So, when are you gonna teach me all the classy vampire moves?"

She smiled, amused by his comment.

"What about now?

He nodded and they sat in front of each other.

"This is like meditating. You just have to focus on what you want to bend and what you want to happen. Something like this: I am gonna make the room look smaller, even if its gonna still have the same size."

Serena closed her eyes and Darien felt the walls closing up. Soon the room looked half its size, but when Serena got up, she walked through a wall and disappeared out of sight. Darien followed her and entered to a dark space, and he could see the room where he came fro, as if he was staring through a looking glass. The room could be seen, but it seemed far away. He turned to Serena and found her standing next to him, holding his hand.

"Reverse it" She said to him. He turned to face her.

"I don't know how"

"Concentrate. You can do it"

Darien closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his wish that the room turned to normal. He felt a void on his stomach, like the one you feel when you are going down on a rollercoaster. He opened his eyes and found himself on the training room again, Serena still by his side, her hand with his. She smiled at him.

"Not so hard, is it?"

He smiled at her and walked where the katana of his father stood. He took it and pulled it out of its case. The blade was engraved with some symbols, that Serena leaned to read:

"This sword belongs to the second born ancient one, the one with natural skills to wield it, skills determined by the blood that rushes in his veins."

"The second born?" Darien asked.

"Oreld was the older one. Alucard was the second one and Reinhardt the third born. You are the second born of the three of us: Onuki is the older of all of us, you are the second and I am the third."

"So that is why I can wield the katana with such ease?"

"Fighting skills are determined by the genes. My dad used to wield sai that is the reason I am so good at them. But with the shuriken I had to learn. The same with all the other weapons. Maybe you have to do the same, learn to use the other ones. Guns are easy for our kind, since our senses are enhanced."

"But I haven't awoken"

"You did. How do you explain that you could jump that time on the vent? Or the fact that you bit me when we mated? Those are signs that your vampire side had awoken. Now all I have to teach you is to jump out of buildings and fight and we are done"

"Jump out a building? Nice one Sere."

Her face got serious.

"I am not joking"

He frowned.

"Me? Jumping out a building? No freaking way I am doing that!"

Serena walked to the balcony and opened the doors. It was still early and few people were on the streets. She jumped to the rail and turned to face him, balancing her on the ledge.

"You are coming after me, k?

Darien's eyes grew wide, but then he went serious again, nodding at her. She turned her back on him and jumped to the next rooftop. She landed there gracefully and turned to see him.

"Come on! You'll be fine!!"

He looked down and yelled back.

"I am not so sure now!"

"Don't make me push you!"

"Ok! You don't have to be a bitch!"

Serena laughed and saw Darien climb to the rail. He took a deep breath and jumped. He felt relief when the space between both buildings was cut and he landed next to Serena on the next rooftop.

"It was easy, right?" She said on a mocking tone.

"Yeah, you were right, I was wrong. Happy?"

"Very" She smiled at him and kissed him, before running to the ledge of the building and jump back to the balcony. This time, Darien jump after her and landed on the right spot. They then proceeded to practice with regular weapons. After several hours of training with different type of weapons, he got very comfortable wielding a ninjaken, that was a shorter version of the katana and a nagamaki, which is a sword with a very long handle, along with a tanto he hid on his boots.

"You now look like a hunter" Serena said when she saw him with all the weapons on him, "What about we go hunting and make some damage to the vampires?"

He turned to see her.

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged.

"That is the only way to know if you are ready to battle or not."

"Ok."

"But we have to wait till the sun goes down."

"It's only 4 pm!"

She smiled at him seductively.

"So I guess we have to do something to pass time"

He gave her a knowing smile

"You know? I have an idea…"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The hours passed by and after the sun set, they reluctantly left their bed, getting ready to go hunting. Serena dresses her usual combination of black jeans and long trench coat and Darien chooses to wear black baggy jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt, each one putting their weapons on, Serena taking her crossbow with her silver arrows on her holster under the sleeves of her coat. After they were ready they leaped out the window, walking through the rooftops until they reached the east zone of the city and began scanning the area.

Thirty minutes later, Serena saw a blond young man walking through the alleyway, stopping every person he met and asking them if they had seen someone from a picture he showed them. _He is looking for someone? God, this kid must be really worried or really stupid._ Her thoughts were interrupted when four men cornered the man on the alley.

"Darien, we have company." She called Darien, who was scanning the other side of the building, and he walked next to her.

"Let's go" She said and jumped down, followed by Darien. When they landed, one of the vampires held the man by the throat, ready to bite him, but stopped when he saw the black figures land behind them.

"Put him down" Darien commanded as he took his katana out.

"Oh my, are you the one we are looking for?" The vampire said as he tossed the unconscious man down, his face down.

"I am the son of Alucard. Who are you?"

"The son of an ancient one, how delightful. And who is this little whore with you?"

Serena took some shuriken out her sleeve and threw them at the man, pinning his clothes against a wall, running to him and pointing the tip of her sai on his neck.

"I am not a whore. I am the daughter of Oreld. I am no one's whore and if you ever talk to me like that, I will drive my blade through your heart"

The vampire chuckled, a sardonic grin on his face.

"The old Oreld had a girl? No wonder why Reinhardt used to say his blood was too weak."

Serena took the sai and stabbed him right through the chest, a dust of cloud forming at her feet. The other three vampires took their weapons out, guns and swords. Darien took a defensive stance in front of Serena.

"Sere, we got a problem"

She turned to face him and smiled.

"Darien, use your imagination"

He caught her hint and closed his eyes. The three vampires began firing their weapons but they froze when they saw the bullets stop in the middle of the air and everything turn black, the only ones being able to see were Darien and Serena that ran towards the three vampires with their weapons high. Darien stopped the illusion just when they were getting closer to them, making them shriek with surprise, but it was too late for them. Darien cut the head of the one on the left and Serena stabbed the other two with her sai. Soon all that was left were piles of dust, and Darien had a small trickle of blood on his face, from the cut he made on the vampire.

"You ok?" He asked Serena.

She nodded.

"Darien?" A shocked voice was heard behind them. They both turned around and saw Andrew standing behind them, his jaw wide opened when he saw his friend with his face covered with blood.

"Andrew?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**This is chapter eight!! Like the cliffhanger? I thought that I put Andrew's character only once, so I decided to bring him back!!!!**

**Let me know what cha think!! **


	9. Chapter nine

**Saturday shift can be useful for ****writing without interruptions. I mean, nobody likes to go to a library on Saturday mornings, so the place is practically deserted and I can concentrate better. But unfortunately, I only have two reviewers so far, so I am only writing two answers. If I get more reviews as long as I write this one I will add the answers!!!**

**Uhamilton: **I like to review so you don't have to wait so much. I know how stressing is to wait two or three weeks for an update and that sucks!!!!

**Divamercury:** I got with the idea of putting Andrew back when I was finishing the chapter. Pretty wild huh?

**Chapter nine: Confrontation with a past **

_Frio corazon que no sabe como puede consolar  
como consolar y pintar esos sueños  
sueños de colores hechos del azul  
separando mundos que no volveran  
mundos que no volveran_

_(Cold heart that can't give comfort_

_How to give comfort and paint these dreams_

_Dreams of colors made out of blue_

_Bringing apart worlds that would never come back_

_Worlds that would never come back)_

_Tango India- Azul (Blue)_

_1997_

Andrew stood frozen in place when he saw his oldest friend in the world holding a long sword and his face covered in blood. The past few seconds were like a nightmare for him. He had been worried about Darien, so he went across town, showing his picture to all the people he crossed. Without noticing he entered the lower neighborhoods of the city, and soon he was ambushed by these four men. Just before one of them kills him, his attacker tossed him down and the fight began. He got up just in time to see Darien slicing the guy's head.

Darien placed his sword on its holster and walked to him.

"Stay away!" Andrew backed from him. Darien looked hurt by his friend's outburst, and Serena walked next to him. Andrew turned to see her.

"You were the girl from the other day! What did you do to him?"

Darien frowned.

"She did nothing to me; she only showed me who I really am"

Andrew smirked at him.

"She turned you into a murderer!"

"Those guys were about to kill you and you call us murderers?"

Serena walked next to Darien, while she stored her sai.

"Darien we have to get out of here."

Darien turned to face her.

"We can't leave him here"

Serena turned to see Andrew.

"Come with us"

"No way I am going with you!"

She pinned him against the wall.

"We might not be what you humans call normal, but at least you are lucky that we are protecting you. I would have no problem on leaving you here to be an undead meal, but Darien wants to keep you safe. So it's your choice, come with us and live, or stay here and wait for another round of vampires come."

She let him go and turned, walking next to Darien that stood facing his friend.

"Andrew, please come with us"

The blond man stood and sighed.

"Ok. What did the girl meant by vampires?"

"What do you think?"

"Vampires like the sucking blood monsters on bedtime stories? You are kidding me?"

"No I am not kidding you"

"So those guys were…"

"Yeap"

"And how is she so strong? She called me a human."

"Lets go somewhere were I can explain everything to you"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

A man stood in a dark chamber, facing at a painting that hung from the wall. The painting showed a blonde woman, her hair flowing down the floor. _Marie,_ the man thought, _always so beautiful, but you never paid attention to me. Then you left with Oreld._ Adrianno stood there for a long time. He had always been in love with Marie, but the woman always ignored him. The day she ran away with Oreld he felt betrayed and swore revenge. Maire came back later and died after Serena was born. He never liked her, and apparently it was the same with her, every time he and Serena stood next to each other, he could feel the hate she irradiated to him.

"I knew I could find you here"

He turned and saw a man that stood behind him. He had brown hair and appeared to be in his mid thirties.

"What can I do for you Onuki?"

"I heard that you lost trail of the girl and the man. And four of my man disappeared tonight, and are presumed dead by them. I thought we had an agreement."

"Stefano warned her. She got away before my sniper could kill her. And her mentor got away when we tried to kill him. He was very injured, so I don't think he made it."

They walked through the chamber and sat in front of a fireplace.

"She is gonna want revenge." Onuki said.

"We know. And the man turned to be her mate. That is another complication we never expected."

"Yeah, that means that if they already mated, they are a lot stronger and more dangerous to our cause. Let them be for now. We will think of something later. I have more important things to worry about. Do they know about our merge?"

"I don't think so. All that Stefano did before he was contained was to give her a letter from Marie and gave him a key. Nothing suspicious"

"Find out what is in that letter. And find them. The trap I set on his apartment was discovered and we lost them."

"She is not going to be easy to hunt. She was the best here and she knows both of our techniques far too well."

"Then we have to do the merge as soon as possible. The meeting will be done next full moon, here in the convent. At midnight we will strike all the remaining human priests and nuns and convert them. Then the armies will be formed and then we will start striking all the human cities, starting with Tokyo."

Onuki stood.

"Once Tokyo is an all-vampire city, those two will have no place to hide and we will catch them easily. I will ascend to the throne and you will be my advisor. The human kind will be easily wiped out and then we will never have to hide anymore. Our ancestor's dream will be fulfilled: His descendants will have total power and reign with an iron fist."

He turned to leave, leaving Adrianno behind, smiling at the sight of victory.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Serena, Darien and Andrew entered the apartment, they all sitting on the living room.

"Nice place." Andrew said

"You are hurt" Serena pointed at his arm that was bleeding from a deep cut "Let me fix it."

"I will do it." Darien said and walked to the bedroom, where he kept a first aid kit, leaving Andrew and Serena alone.

"Sorry about before" Serena said to Andrew, who smiled to her.

"I was being irrational. You guys helped me and I acted like a jerk. I was just confused… I still am, but I am calmed now"

"I was assigned to protect Darien four days ago."

"The same day you came to the arcade, right? You were there to protect him. But why?"

Darien walked into the room

"Someone is trying to kill me"

He turned to see him.

"Who? Guys from your old gang?"

"No, I wish that was the problem. Look, remember when we were kids and you got the pox?"

"Yeah, dad used to forbid you to go in my room and play with me because you never had it before. But you got in anyway."

"And I never got sick."

"Actually you never got sick. Not flu and you never got scratched when we played soccer. Why is that man?"

"I am not exactly 100 like you Drew"

"You are not gonna tell me you are a vampire Darien"

"I am a half-breed. My dad was a vampire but my mom was human"

"You are kidding me!"

"No. The ones looking for me are vampires. They want me dead, and they want to kill Serena too."

"So that's why she lifted me against the wall. You are like him?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Darien and I are children of the two most powerful vampires in history. But one of our cousins is looking for us. He wants us dead, and turn all humans into vampires."

Andrew sat there, his eyes wide opened in shock from what he just heard.

"I need to go home" He said standing up.

"You can't. At least until all this mess ends, you have to stay here. We will protect you the best we can and we will train you so you can survive this all."

"But the arcade, my apartment."

"My uncle and mentor died just because they knew me. You are Darien's closest friend, the people after us would kill you just to hurt us both. You will stay here and that is the end of the discussion."

"You must be really dominant in bed right?" Andrew joked, only to see the face of a really pissed Darien tightening his grip on the handle of his sword. His smile faded when he saw that.

"If you appreciate your life, never talk about her like that in my presence." Darien said with a cold, emotionless voice. Serena placed her hand over his, making his features relax a little.

"He is not a threat Darien. Calm down."

She turned and walked to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

"Geez, man, what is wrong with you? I thought you were gonna get all Samurai Jack on me!"

Darien sat back down.

"I tend to be very territorial around her. Vampire mating thing"

Andrew's eyes widened.

"You are with her? In four days? Boy, are you a dog or what?!"

Darien frowned at him.

"It's not like that. We are engaged"

"Whoa there! Engaged? I told you to get laid, not to put the rope around your neck!"

"The minute I met her, we realized that we were life mates. Vampires mate for life, and they can tell who it is the moment they meet that person."

"So I guess that makes you a lot more lucky than most of us. You don't have to go through a lot of bad dates to find the right one"

"Yeah I guess you are right"

"So, thank God I brought my iPod with me"

"What do you mean?"

"That way I won't hear you two at night; small girls tend to be very noisy."

Darien frowned.

"Andrew"

"What?"

"Don't make me regret saving your butt, ok?"

"But"

Darien took a cushion and threw it at his face, making Andrew threw it back at him. Serena walked from the kitchen carrying a tray with three mugs of coffee when she saw them, each one hiding behind a couch, waiting for the other one to attack first. A pillow flew to her, knocking the tray from her hands and the mugs began to fall. She reacted really fast and stopped them from falling with her mind and back on the tray she was holding.

"How did you do that?" Andrew said.

"Being a vampire help, now could you two _children_," she put a sarcastic remark on the word, "Stop fooling around. We have some serious trouble over us and you two are acting like four year olds."

"Yes mom!" They both said in unison with a bored tone, making her laugh while she placed the tray on the coffee table.

"You are gonna need clothes, so I am going to your apartment and bring you some. You can stay here with Darien and catch up"

She took her coat and walked outside, leaving the two of them alone.

AVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**Tada!!! I feel like making it a small chapter. Besides that I leave earlier today!!!**

**So, give me a piece of you mind!!!**


	10. Chapter ten

**Hi there fans!! Today is Monday and I feel stupid, again. ****I got a 5 on my history mid-term and a 1.5 on my philosophy test!! If anyone feels like crying with me, please let me know!!!!**

**Now lets answer some reviews:**

**Kel-Vampyre:** You are annoying in a good way!! You have no idea how much you annoyance helps!! And another character is coming in this chapter. Stay tuned and find out!!

**Mystic Soldier:** This is your first review right!! Yeah, I got a new fan on this one!!! Welcome aboard!!!!

**Iluvboys:** I got a little confused with your review. I think you placed a question mark instead of an exclamation mark!!!

**Silver Moonlight-81:** I wanted to let Andrew have more action on the story. He is gonna have really good moments and is gonna be the funny part of the story!!!

**Divamercury:** More is coming girl!! Stay tuned to find out more!!

**Anyway here we go! Chapter ten!!!**

**Chapter ten: The day when things start changing.**

_Y otra vez vuelves a gritar_

_Y tu corazón aun sangre_

_Como sangra._

_Mirame y aprende a llorar_

_Con la luna el mundo cambia._

_(Once again you scream one more time_

_And your heart still bleeds_

_Look how much it bleeds_

_Look at me and learn to cry_

_With the moon the world changes?_

_El Parque- Cuantas Noches_

_1985_

The days went by and Darien was in charge of training Andrew in using firearms, considering that he had no real disposition on training with the traditional weapons. Four days passed by, with no real trouble in their lives. At night Serena or Darien would go patrolling, to find out more about the merge, but it seemed that the council forgot about their existence. Andrew and Darien got used to the life of a vampire, sleeping in the day and getting up at sundown, even if Andrew still was human. Things looked normal and Serena was starting to worry.

"Serena, you have to calm down!" Darien said to her for the tenth time that night, while she paced on their bedroom, a frown across her features. She stopped dead on her tracks and turned to face him.

"Darien, I am telling you that this is not normal! The council never lets their prey get away this long. They are plotting something bigger if they are leaving us alone for so long!"

He approached her and placed his arms around her small form.

"You have to calm down, babe."

She punched him playfully on his arm.

"Since when do you call me "babe"?"

"Since I wanted to make something up to calm you down. Look, we will have to go together and cover more terrain tonight."

"What about Andrew?"

"He is getting skilled with a gun now. I think we can leave him here alone now"

She nodded and leaned to kiss Darien, but then the door opened, and Andrew walked in the room, making Darien groan upset and Serena began to giggle, amused by her mate's actions.

"Your dad never taught you to knock?" He said to the blonde man, who lifted his hands to him in defense.

"Sorry about that, but I think you guys need to see this." He said, leading them to the TV room, where the news channel was on and Darien's photo was being shown. The newsman was stating that he was being wanted for the murder of priest Stefano Grazziano.

"They want you for the murder of my uncle? Why on earth they are doing that?"

Andrew spoke.

"Probably they want to find him fast. Being a wanted man would make everyone looking for him, not only the vampires and hunters, but also humans. He would have no place to hide, and they would find him in no time."

Serena sat on the couch.

"Then why aren't they looking for me? I am a lot more dangerous than him."

"You were one of them," Darien pointed out as he sat next to her, "If they put a wanted poster on you, the journalists would relate you to your uncle, then to your mother and then to the order. In my case, I am just a former gangster that fell back to his old patterns. Once a criminal, always a criminal, right?"

Andrew and Serena nodded at him and stare at the screen. The announcer claimed that Darien was "armed and dangerous" and that in case of spotting, they gave a number, but when it flashed in the screen, it wasn't the 911, but a regular number, that Serena recognized as one of the phone numbers of the convent.

"So now you are wanted by the convent. Really original man." Andrew said to him on a sarcastic tone, getting a pillow on his face.

The announcer continued, saying that Darien Shields was a primary suspect on the disappearance of mister Andrew Stone, owner of the Crown Arcade.

"Now they say that you kidnapped me!" Andrew said in shock, while the announcer was replaced by his picture on the screen, "And they showed my ID picture! Now all the girls think I am hideous!"

Serena turned to him.

"Sorry to break this to you Drew, but all girls thin you _are_ hideous!" Then she laughed at the expression on his face.

"God, I can't believe we are joking in times like this!" Darien said after the laugh ended.

"I mean, this is not changing a lot. We are only going out at night, and we are staying on the rooftops." Serena said to them.

"So how long am I standing on house arrest?" Andrew said.

"You can't go out Drew. It's too…"

"Dangerous, blah, blah, all that crap. Dude, I am not the standing-indoors-kinda-guy and you know that. I am going insane here!"

"No!" Both Serena and Darien stated at the same time. Andrew flinched and turned to his room, closing the door behind him.

"Sometimes I swear he behaves like a teenager." Darien said as he sat back on the couch.

"Just remember he is not like us. He is still human and is normal for him to behave like that. We are a lot more used to be on closed spaces and being away from others."

"Are we going hunting tonight?"

She turned to the calendar that hung from the wall behind her.

"Shit" she whispered.

"What?"

"Full moon is two days from tonight."

"And?"

"We feed."

His face went blank.

"Feed. As in blood and stuff?"

"Yeah, we only feed on the full moon. That is the time of the month we need the blood to survive. If we don't feed during that time, the vampire side will rise and we will turn into full blooded vampires. And that is something I don't want to happen."

"So, who do we feed from?"

"The nearest human source. In our case…"

"Andrew"

"Yeah, and I don't think he would like to be our blood bank this month. I think it will be safer for him to leave Tokyo. He is not only in danger from Onuki and the council; now we are a threat too."

"What do you do when you need to feed?"

"I mostly attack thugs and criminals. Their blood is not so clean but at least I don't attack innocent people. Besides, I told you, I never kill my victims, I only take a little blood, enough to calm my hunger and keep the monster at bay." She got up, "I am gonna buy him a ticket for the next plane to America, he will be there until this all is over."

"But what about his ID. He can't show up on the airport with his normal passport."

Serena grabbed her coat.

"I know some people that would make him a new identity. Being on the underworld for so long has its advantages. These people won't ask questions if I give them enough money."

Darien took his coat.

"I'm coming with you."

Serena shrugged and they walked outside.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

A girl was typing on her computer, wearing a short leather skirt and a black sleeveless T-shirt. Her once black hair was dyed blue, making her face glow every time the light hit her head on the right place. The place was a complete mess: computers, hard drives, were all over the place.

Amy was sitting in front of her computer, working in the latest request of her client when the doorbell was heard. Grabbing her gun from underneath the seat, she pushed some keys and the screen was replaced with the image of the security camera she had installed on the front door. Pushing the intercom, she asked:

"Who is it?"

A familiar voice was heard.

"I need to borrow something."

She walked to the door and opened it, unlocking the three locks on it. The familiar face of Serena appeared on the door.

"Can we come in?"

Amy nodded and let the twosome in. She sat on the couch.

"What can I do for you girl?"

"I need papers for someone I want to leave the country safely."

Amy wasn't paying attention when she saw the men standing next to her.

"This is the guy that the police is looking for, right?"

Darien's eyes grew wide when he heard her. Serena just gave the girl a small grin.

"What? You are gonna call the cops?"

Amy laughed at the comment.

"For what? So they throw me in jail for my little business here? No thanks, I made enough money helping people like you Sere. Besides, I owe you big time. Not every day someone saves a hacker from a lunatic that was trying to suck their blood. Who is the cutie here?" She added, pointing with her head to Darien.

"He is my boyfriend."

"Does he know… about that?"

"He is like me."

She let out a long shrill in appreciation.

"I thought you were one of a kind. Well, apparently I was wrong," she got up from the couch and walked to her computer, "Who needs the digital makeover?"

"His name is Andrew Stone."

"The guy that is missing and he," she pointed at Darien, "'kidnapped'?"

Serena nodded.

"Why is he on the run?"

"We just have some trouble and he was caught in the middle of it."

"What kinda trouble?" Amy asked as she hacked into the Civil Registry and pulled the newest death certificates, looking for one to delete and use as Andrew's new identity.

"My bosses pretty much double-crossed me."

"So the priests turned to be one big crop of bastards. What about your uncle?"

"They killed him too."

"Sorry to hear that. Here," she said, taking out the printer Andrew's picture and handing it to Serena, while she looked for a plastic blank ID card.

"How is that she knows so much about you?" Darien asked Serena, while Amy placed the card on the printer.

"Serena saved my life a couple of years ago. I was almost a vampire's meal, when she popped out of nowhere and killed that bastard. I asked her to contact me if she needed help. I helped her building her new identity away from the priests. How do you think they haven't found where she lives? The apartment is at her other name, and nobody knows about that identity."

"Ames and I are good friends, but we don't contact each other if it's not really necessary. That way, she would never be in danger. Not even Stefanno knew about her."

The printing ended and Amy handed Serena the ID card. Then she proceeded to print the new passport. Once she was finishing it, the doorbell rang again. Putting the camera on, Amy saw two men standing on the doorway. She took her gun and frowned.

"Friends of yours?" She asked Serena, who looked at the screen and took her own gun out.

"Not exactly." She said as Amy pushed the intercom button.

"Who is it?"

"We are looking for Amy Green."

"Never heard of her."

"Open up"

"Just hang up a sec. I need to dress."

Amy walked to the back and began typing in her computer.

"What are you gonna do?" Serena whispered at her.

"I am erasing my hard disk and taking off. You have the papers for your friend. I guess I am leaving with him," she said as she finished in the computer and the screen went black, taking a backpack and filling it with clothes and money. While she was doing that, the doorbell rang again.

"Open up!" The male voice could be heard and Amy didn't even answered, taking her backpack and climbing to the firescape, followed by Darien. When Serena was about to exit through the window, the door burst open and two armed men entered the room, pointing their weapons at her.

"Freeze!" They shouted at her and she raised her hands, looking at Darien's open eyes.

"Leave!" She said, closing the window and turning to face her attackers. They were two men, wearing black suits and pointing at her two AK-47.

"She is the one that was with the man that day," one of them said, "on Shields' apartment complex."

The other man nodded.

"So, now you got me what are you gonna do?" Serena said with a cynical tone, "But thinking about it again, I am not in the mood of dealing with the two of you. So let's make a deal: I let you two walk out of here alive if you tell me what is Onuki planning. So, do we have a deal?"

The two men laughed at her.

"There are two of us. And we are full blooded vampires. I think that we are just taking you to Onuki, because he wants to see you."

"Oh, so the big bat wants to see me? Should I be flattered?"

One of them walked to her.

"He wants to make a deal with you. He thinks that is a waste that you are with that kid. Now that I took a good look at you, I understand why he wants you so bad. For being a huntress, you are pretty hot." He said as he caressed her cheek, a perverted grin on his face and leaning to kiss her, when she kicked him on the groin. The man fell down, quivering with pain.

"You little bitch!" He said on the floor, as the other man pulled the trigger at her. Serena dodged the round and ran to him, kicking the machinegun from his hands and punching him on the face breaking his nose. The man on the floor stood up and picked his gun, shooting at her, but Serena shielded herself with the other man. His body was pierced by all the bullets and fell to the ground. Serena ran to the other man and tackled him to the ground. The man shoot at her and the bullet hit her on the leg. Groaning with pain, she took her sai out and threw it at his hand, pinning it against the wall, along with the gun. The man tried to pull it out, but she threw the other one, piercing his other hand next to the other.

Walking next to him, she pulled the gun out and pointed it at his forehead. The man's eyes were watering, from the pain on his limbs.

"What is Onuki planning?" Serena asked him, ignoring the trail of blood that flowed down her leg, making a pool beneath her; and the dizziness that began to spread through her body.

"He is going to the convent…" The man said between sobs, "He said that we all had to be at the convent next full moon. That is all he said, I swear!"

"Good" Serena said with a whisper and pulled the trigger, making him turn to dust. Once she saw that, the dizziness took over and she fell to the floor.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Darien and Amy were on the run on Serena's bike, when he suddenly felt a terrible pain on his leg. He parked the side of the road and took his helmet on, getting off the bike. Amy walked next to him as he leaned on a tree.

"Something wrong?"

"Serena is hurt."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. I am going back. You take the bike and go to her apartment. Take Andrew's papers and wait there. If I am not back by sundown, go to the airport and leave. Don't look back." He said as he checked on his weapons. Then he ran and leaped to the rooftop of a near house, leaving as Amy took the bike and drove away. He jumped to the next rooftop, his heart telling him that Serena was in trouble. _Something is wrong with her, I can feel it. _

In no time he reached the building he left a few minutes ago and landed on the rooftop. He walked down the firescape and took his katana out, peeking at the window and getting a metallic scent in the air. _Oh no,_ he thought as he opened the window and entered the room. A pile of dust was near the wall and Serena's sai were pinned on the wall. A man's corpse was on the other side of the room, bleeding from the multiple bullet holes on his body. Bullet holes were around the room, showing that Serena gave quite a fight. _Serena_ he thought as he saw her on the ground, with a pool of blood under her. He rushed to her side and rolled her over, and saw her pants drenched in blood. He checked her and saw that she was breathing very shallowly.

"Serena" He said to her, inside praying that she would answer. He felt that his soul came back to his body when he heard her groan.

"Darien?" She said in a faint voice.

"Shh baby. I am getting you home." He tore his shirt and placed the piece of fabric around her leg, over the injury. Lifting her like a baby, he walked to the window and began his way home.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Here is chapter ten!! Sorry if it took longer than expected but I got my mid-terms back and I failed!! Big time!! That sucks, but what can I do? Crying is not an option and I would fix nothing. Right now I am more interested in doing all the papers I have to do.**


	11. Chapter eleven

**Chapter eleven is coming right up!!!**

**If you are wondering how can Serena faint with a gunshot on the leg, I remind you that there is an important artery. Have you seen Black Hawk Down? One of the soldiers died of a gunshot on his upper leg. It was pretty disgusting!!! Anyway, more answers to my beloved fans.**

**Bad side: Why the hell do you thank them? They are lucky that you pay attention to them!!!**

**Good side: Because they are great and we never got this many reviews before!**

**Bad side: They just don't understand our style. Bunch of ignorant fools!!**

**Good side: We are starting again? We write pretty respectable fics. You know that we don't have much time to write. We still have to finish the Landing in London fic. We have school and work to deal with first!!**

**Bad side: Yeah, and dealing with those stupid guys in the messenger. Man, I just want to smack Alejandro for what he did yesterday!!**

**Good side: He just logged out the messenger the second we got in!! He is SUCH a jerk!!!**

**Bad side: Too bad he is so hot!! (Starts drooling like an idiot)**

**Good side: Those green eyes…**

**Bad side: And that emo style…**

**Good side: I just hope he never reads this!! It would be sooo embarrassing!!!!**

**Bad side: He hates anime. There is no way he is gonna read this!! Besides, he doesn't even know our nickname.**

**Good side: Yeah, too bad he is so hot and we have a mayor crush on him and also that he is a jerk with us. **

**Bad side: Hot guys tend to be jerks or gay, you know that is an unspoken rule. Remember about all the guys we met. Remember about Roy, he was a mayor hottie but was gay!!!**

**Ok, lets ignore them and answer the reviews:**

**Kel-Vampyre:** Yeah, but I still have four months to catch up with school!!! And you are the most loved annoyance in the world!!! Thanks for annoying the hell out of me!!

**Iluvboys:** More is coming right up!! (Diner bell chimes, signaling there is a meal done)

**Mystic Soldier:** Once again welcome aboard and you can ask any of my other reviewers, I like to update almost daily!!

**Silver Moonlight-81:** You were in a hurry right? I don't care!! Thanks again!! I am planning on putting more characters along the story, but I still need to make good timing for them to show up. Maybe I will do it in the sequel instead!!!

**Uhamilton:** Yeap, Ami is coming in the mix, but she is not the good girl she was on the series, I made her a bad ass hacker and fake ID maker. Good use for her brains, huh?

**Divamercury:** Yeah, I hope to come around too!! Otherwise I would have to repeat the class!!!

**So, ladies and gentleman, here comes chapter eleven!!!!**

**Chapter eleven: Healing the injuries, just to get hurt again.**

Andrew was pacing around the apartment, worrying sick about Serena and Darien. It had already been two hours since they left and no sign of them. _Maybe I should call them,_ he thought, but his thoughts were cut by the familiar roar of Serena's bike. He smiled and waited for them to come all the way up to the apartment. A few minutes later a knock could be heard on the door. Andrew stood up, and froze in place. _They have the key; _he remembered and pulled a gun out his coat that lay on the couch. Walking slowly to the door, he opened the door and pointed to the person standing on the doorway that turned to be a girl with her hair dyed blue, which lifted her hands in defense.

"Whoa there buddy! You are Andrew, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Me, duh! Look, Serena, Darien and me got in some trouble and they made me come here!"

"How do I know that you are not lying? That you are not a vampire?"

She smiled at his comment.

"One: I got your fake ID to get you out the country. Two: If I were a vampire, you already be dead. I am human, now please let me in."

Andrew frowned.

"Give me your weapons first."

Amy shrugged and pulled her gun, handing it to him. Andrew tucked it in the back pocket of his pants and step aside to let her in.

"Where are Darien and Serena?" He asked as he followed the girl to the living room. She was smaller than him, but he was surprised by her self confidence.

"We were attacked at my apartment. Serena stay behind so we could run away, but on our way here, Darien said she was in trouble and left. He told me that if they didn't make it in two hours, we would leave Tokyo."

"Leave? But I am wanted by the police. They think I disappeared."

Amy opened her bag and fished through it, pulling a small plastic zipper bag and threw it at him. It fell on his lap and he opened it, taking out a perfect ID card with his photo on it and the name Jason Alexander written on it. Then he put a passport out, with the same name on it.

"You did this? Why did they do this?"

Ami shrugged.

"They said something about you being in danger."

Before she could add something else, a tap was heard on the balcony doors and Andrew pulled the gun out. A figure was seen on the other side, so he pointed at it.

"Drew, it's me! Open up!"

Andrew pulled the gun down when he heard Darien's voice and rushed to open the doors. He covered his nose after he did that.

"Dude, is that blood?" Andrew said, as Darien rushed inside and he saw Serena lying on his back. Darien placed her on the couch and she let out a moan of pain.

"What happened to her?" Amy said as she leaned next to her.

"I don't know. I walked in your apartment and found her lying in a pool of blood. The bleeding stopped, but she lost too much blood."

"She needs to feed." Amy said.

"What? But she is too weak to go out."

"I will do it."

Darien looked at Amy, who went to the kitchen and returned with a knife on her hands. She began pressing it against her wrist, when Darien stopped her.

"If she drinks your blood you will be one of us right?"

Amy nodded and Darien took the knife from her hands.

"I won't let you do it. Take Andrew and go to the airport."

Andrew walked next to Darien as he picked Serena again.

"Why are you asking me to leave?"

Darien turned to him.

"There is something big coming and we don't want you to get in the crossfire. You will leave with Amy and start over. This is something Serena and I have to do alone. You are the only family I have left Drew. I would never forgive myself if something happens to you. That is why I am asking you to leave."

Andrew nodded and turned to his room, in order to pack and leave.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Darien kicked the door of the bedroom closed and placed Serena on the bed. She was pale; her hair no longer shone and was covered in blood in some places. Her breathing was shallow, barely audible. He stripped her from her trench coat, trying to soothe her when he heard her whine in pain.

"Shh, Sere. Just hang on a second. You will be fine."

He took his own coat off and grabbed the knife Amy took from the kitchen. With a swift move, he sliced his wrist open and blood began to pour out the wound. Frowning with pain, he placed the wound on her lips, and the blood flowed down her mouth.

"Drink." He said to her and felt her placing her lips on his wound and began sucking the blood out of it. He saw her cheeks getting color and he lay next to her, feeling dizzy from the blood loss.

After a few minutes, Serena stopped drinking and opened her eyes. She saw Darien next to her, a faint smile on his lips.

"Morning sunshine" He whispered at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Why did you feed me?"

"You were hurt. I helped you. That is what happened."

"But you are weak too now"

"It doesn't matter. I couldn't live if you died."

She snuggled on his chest.

"How is Amy?"

"She left with Andrew a few minutes ago."

"So I guess is only us now."

"Yeah."

Before any of them could add something, the glass of the windows exploded, sending shreds of glass around the room and pouncing Serena and Darien to the floor. Darien stood up and grabbed his katana, but it felt too heavy. _You just lost a lot of blood feeding her, of course the katana is heavy now!_ He thought as he looked at the hole on the window and a dark figure walked through it.

"Hello cousin." A evil voice was heard and Darien took a fighting stance, stumbling and feeling weak.

"You think you can fight me in the state you are now? Besides I am here to get my lovely mate-to-be." He said walking next to him. The light washed his face and Darien saw his blonde locks around his face.

"Mate? Serena is my mate Onuki."

He chuckled.

"I know that, but what other way to make you despise her than making her mine? Besides, once she is mine, I would have no trouble getting you out of my way. Or haven't you noticed that you are stronger with her. You two are only a threat if you two are together as mates. But a mate that has sex with another man is something repulsive for most vampires. It weakens them and then they are easier to kill. That is what I did with my father. Fucked his mate and them drive a stake through his heart. Piece of cake, huh?"

Darien scanned the room looking for Serena and saw her standing behind him. She felt weak, but was terrified for what Onuki said.

"You can fuck yourself Onuki, there is no way I am going with you!"

Onuki gave a small chuckle.

"There is not gonna be any need for me to do that. You are taking care of that yourself," he said, running towards Darien, knocking the sword out of his hands and held him by the throat. Darien was too weak from feeding Serena that he had no chance against Onuki.

"Normal humans would say that two cousins sleeping together would be incest. But what I am wondering now is what the hell did you see in him?" He said, holding him tighter, making him began to gasp for air. Serena ran to tackle him, but he moved out of the way, making her fall with a heavy thud on the floor. She felt weak and hasn't realized that her wound was bleeding again.

"Let him go!" She cried as she stumbled to stand up again, one hand on the wound, getting covered in blood.

"Then say it Serena. Say you will come with me." Onuki smiled at her as Darien fainted and his hands fell by his sides. Serena started to cry, her mind chanting all along: _He is dying, I need to save him!_ Finally she looked at Onuki and nodded.

"Good" He said and tossed Darien like a rag doll. He hit the wall and slide to the floor. Then he walked to Serena, who tried to slap him on the face but he only grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go my mate," he said, bringing her face closer to his, "we have a lot to do before tonight."

And in a second, they were gone.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"I told you that we couldn't leave them. He is too clumsy to take care of himself." A male voice could be heard. Darien had his eyes closed and dizziness spread all over his head.

"Yeah, I am glad we came too, but he is not gonna be happy when he wakes up" A female voice answered.

"I am awake." Darien mumbled and opened his eyes, finding a girl with blue hair and a blonde man staring at him with worry on their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at them. Andrew frowned.

"Geez, we came back, helped your ass and no thanks?"

Darien sat up, his head spinning around.

"Thanks, what the hell are you doing here?"

Amy made him lean to the wall.

"Andrew kept annoying me about how vulnerable you two were right now and all that stuff until I gave up and drove back. Unfortunately, it seems he was right after all. What happened Darien?"

He grabbed his head, trying to stop the spinning sensation on him.

"Onuki ambushed us. He forced Serena to go with him."

Andrew and Amy looked at each other.

"I need to get her back." Darien said as he began to get up. Amy stood and held him when he began to stumble.

"You are not going anywhere like that Darien. First we need to help you recover."

He pushed her away and walked to the training room.

"I need to get her first. Then I will take care of me."

Andrew helped Amy up and walked to the training room, where Darien was busy changing in another shirt and tucking all sorts of weapons, including Serena's sai.

"Where do you think she might be?" Andrew said, knowing that he couldn't stop him.

"The convent."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**The End**

**MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Omg, you should have seen your faces!!!! (Rolls over laughing her butt off) Oh, I love doing that!!! (Keeps on laughing hard until the laughter fades and she wipes a tear from her eyes) Don't worry, the story is not ending…. Yet!!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hi there everybody!! I almost got late today at work and ****I had to run from the internet café I was with my friends. So here I am today, bouncing out the walls with the tons of caffeine I have on my system. Chapter twelve is on the make right now (at least on my brain, hehe).**

**Bad side: (on a corner, with her arms crossed) we have a really good plan, right? We are making Alejandro suffer!!!**

**Good side: I am not so sure. We don't even know if he likes us.**

**Bad side: Remember about Brian. He never paid attention to us at first, but we made him want us so bad and in the end we dumped him!!!**

**Good side: We dumped him because he went with that slut of Ana Maria to the dance, just when we were considering his proposal (of dating, don't get me wrong)**

**Bad side: Yeah, but remember at first. We wanted him to notice us and we did it!! Now we are doing the same with Alejandro. He has been a jerk with your friends too!!! Remember the look in his eyes when you were eating that lollipop. He was about to die!!! Muahahahaha!!!!**

**Good side: (Lauhging) Yeah, his jaw was on the floor!!! I wish we had a camera!!! But now people is gonna think we are sluts. But we are not!! We just like to proof guys that they all can be tamed**

**Bad side: Yeah, besides, it's just for fun. What girl doesn't like to flirt?**

**After that piece of my mind (hope you don't think I am a slut), I am gonna answer reviews!!! **

**Iluvboys: **You don't have to wait for more, here comes chapter twelve!!!

**Kel-Vampyre:** I know that it sounds weird, but that happens in a lot of Greek myths. I feel like doing it for a vampire story. Sleeping with your mother to take over your dad's power. Classic!! And about Amy, I mean, Serena saved her, she was just returning the favor. Not that they are not real friends, but is logical, at least for me. And considering all the lineage of vampires and how old it is, I mean, Darien and Serena must be sixth or eighth degree cousins!!

**Silver Moonlight-81:** Ahhh, the pleasures of reading in class and trying not to get caught!! That is the part that makes it funny!!!! Hope you never get caught!!!!

**And now, chapter twelve!!!!**

**Chapter twelve: Not so precious illusions **

Serena awoke and found herself in a very familiar surrounding. Getting up, she saw that she was on her living room, lying on the couch. _What am I doing here? _She looked down and saw she was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, no signs of wounds and blood on her. _Darien…_ she thought, lifting her head and looking for him in the room. He was nowhere in sight. _Is this all a dream? I remember Onuki hurting Darien and then asking me to go with him to save Darien. But there is no chance in hell that my wounds were healed so fast._

She got up and walked around the room. Everything seemed in place, her furniture, TV, entertainment set. Even the paintings in the wall were the same. But still, something felt wrong. The atmosphere of the room was heavy and Serena felt that someone was watching. She turned around to see who was watching, but all along there was no one there. Suddenly the door of the room opened, and Darien walked out the room. Serena smiled and run to hug him, placing her arms around his neck. But as soon as she did that, Darien held her back, pushing her and she fell to the floor.

"Get away from me" He growled at her, giving her a cold glare.

"Darien, it's me. What is wrong?"

He didn't look at her and walked to the kitchen, ignoring her pleas. Serena got up and followed him to the kitchen. He was in front the fridge, taking a beer out.

"Darien, what is wrong with you?" She asked him.

"What the hell are you doing here Serena? I told you to leave the place." He said in an angry tone. Serena's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? This is our house!"

He turned to face her.

"This is the place you left me after you went to Onuki! You fucked him and left me here!"

Serena froze where she was.

"He was hurting you! That is the only reason I left with him! To save you!"

He gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"To save _me_? Don't be ridiculous! You came here and shot me twice on stomach! Then you laughed at me and told me that you never understood why you slept with a useless half-breed like me!," he lifted his shirt and Serena saw two bullet hole scars on his stomach, "Then you left me here to die. I guess you never expected me to still be alive right?"

Serena felt tears running down her cheeks.

"I never did that." She whispered.

Darien walked to her and grabbed her by the throat. Serena tried to stop him, but he was too strong. He lifted her with ease and pushed her against a wall.

"You have no idea how much I have been waiting for this Serena. For you to come here and for me to finally have the chance to kill you! You destroyed my life Serena, and I loved you all along. But it seems so easy to turn that love into hate. You did that the day you shot me!"

Serena struggled to speak, the air starting to fade and her vision blurring.

"Darien… I swear… I never did that!"

He was starting to press her neck even harder when Serena heard two gunshots. Darien's eyes grew wide in surprise and pain. A second later all that was left of him was a cloud of dust.

Serena fell to the ground, coughing and gasping to get air. She looked around and saw a familiar face next to her. _Onuki…_ she thought and tackled him, pinning him to the floor, her fist raised to punch him.

"What did you do?" She yelled at him, punching him on the face and he starts bleeding. He pushed her away and got up.

"Geez, Serena. I save your life and all you do is beat the crap out of me!" He said as he searched on his pocket to find a handkerchief, to cover his bleeding nose. Serena stood up.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Because he was about to kill you! I would never let anything happen to my mate!" He said in an exasperated tone, finishing wiping out the rest of the blood.

"Mate? What the hell are you talking about? Darien is my mate!"

Onuki tossed the handkerchief and smiles tenderly at her.

"He used to beat you around. Don't you remember? You still have scars all over you!"

Serena lifted her shirt, a small amount of bruises covering her stomach. They were obviously healing, but they still seemed too big, almost her entire torso was covered in them. Shocked, she fell to her knees.

"Oh my God, no!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Onuki sat on the floor next to Serena, who was lying on the bed, her wrists and ankles tied up. She had her eyes closed, but tears ran down her eyelids.

"Sir"

Onuki turned around and saw a young blonde girl standing in the doorway. She looked a lot like Serena, but she had a rounder face. He frowned at her and stood.

"What the hell do you want Mina?"

The girl flinched in fear at his tone and looked down.

"The priest wants to talk to you."

He sighed and stormed out the room, pushing Mina against the wall. She let a little yelp out, and then stood there, staring where he had left. Sighing, she turned to see the girl Master Onuki had brought.

Mina never liked being his servant, but she was too scared to stand up against him. Her parents have been loyal servants of Oreld, the last king of the undead, but when Reinhardt killed the king and his advisors they were forced to obey, since Mina's mother, Lauren, was pregnant of her. Her parents were the ones responsible that Oreld's mate, the young huntress Marie, survived the attack. They had led Marie through the different secret passages of the castle, the ones that led to the convent and left her there, so she could deliver the baby somewhere safe. Four years after Mina was born, Onuki found out who led Marie to safety and killed her parents, damning Mina to the life of a servant, mistreating her every time.

Mina gazed at the girl that lied on the bed and smiled at her. _She is the daughter of the huntress,_ she realized. Mina knew what Onuki was doing to her, in her mind. She could smell a male on the girl, a male that claimed her as his mate and Onuki was trying to get her to turn against her mate.

"Darien…" The blonde said and Mina stood back, frightened to wake her up and face the wrath of Onuki. She knew that the girl lying on the bed was one of the possible heirs to the throne and that she was the only one that could stop Onuki, if the legend was right.

"Shhh" Mina said, stroking the girl's hair, trying to soothe the pain she knew the girl was feeling, "It's gonna be alright. Trust what your heart says to you. Trust the love of your mate. He will come soon to get you. And I promise that I will help you."

Mina placed a small amulet on her hand, knowing that it would help her fight the illusions that Onuki sent to her, then she turned around and left the room.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Darien stood in front of the convent doors that were closed with heavy chains. The sun was starting to go down, and the full moon was rising. Darien felt something rising within him, mixed emotions that were overwhelming him. He was worried about Serena, but he also felt an urgent want to kill. Andrew and Amy were standing a few feet behind him, gun in hand, checking the area. Darien felt all sorts of different smells in the place, and he went through each and every one of them, trying to pick the familiar scent of vanilla and basil Serena always had. He was like in a trance, his eyes closed, picking every sound around him. His vampire blood was boiling in his veins, asking for release, for blood and violence. _And I know exactly who is gonna be my victim,_ his mind screamed, as the face of Onuki was replayed on his head.

"You stay here." He growled at Andrew and Amy.

"Hell no!" Amy said and walked to his side, "I am going inside and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Darien looked at her in the eye, trying to test her stubbornness, but Amy never looked down so he finally nodded.

"I'm coming too." Andrew added, walking next to Amy. Darien shrugged and the three of them walked to the doors and Darien pulled a 13 mm gun out of his pocket.

"Stay back." He ordered them, making them step back. He aimed the gun at the chain and pulled the trigger. With a loud bang, the chain broke in tiny pieces and fell to the ground. Opening the door, they walked inside to a dark hall.

"Here" Darien said, pulling them to the study that belonged to Steffano before he died. Closing the doors behind them, he walked to the desk. The office seemed to be deserted since his death and no one has entered the place. On top of his desk stood a single book, which he lifted to read the cover.

"Ancient vampire history and their prophecies"

Amy walked to him and snatched the book from his hands. After receiving a surprised frown from Darien, she turned the book to the page Steffano was reading.

"Prophecies of the vampire kind: There are only two distinctive seers on the vampire ancient history: Genoa, father of all vampires, who made the most incredible premonition in history, a premonition that was called: "Legend of the powerful huntress""

Darien turned when he heard the last sentence.

"Huntress?"

Amy nodded and kept on reading.

"Genoa said that in a future, in the darkest of times, where human kind were endangered by the vampire species, this huntress would return the balance in the world of the undead. She would break the curse of the undead, freeing their souls from the darkness of Genoa's curse, but of all the freed souls, she would remain immortal, and her soul would be endangered, unless she finds the missing half of her soul and he would be the one to save her from the darkness within herself. He will be the one to aid her in her quest, to complete her soul and to rule by her side. He will be the light in her darkness, the strength in her weakest hour, the savior of her soul."

Amy stopped reading and gazed at the book in silence.

"Darien I think you need to see this." She said after a few minutes of silence, handing the open book to him. He took it from her hands and what he saw made him gasp in surprise.

In the page he was looking there was a picture of a man and a woman. The girl looked exactly like Serena only that her hair was longer, flowing down to her ankles. She was floating in the air, a golden glow all around her and a long sword in her hands, stabbing a dark demon that stood before her, kneeled. Holding the sword next to her, Darien saw his own face on the man next to the Huntress.

"This can't be." He said in a whisper.

"It is true." An unfamiliar voice was heard and the three of them pointed their weapons to the direction of the source. A young blonde girl stood next to the fireplace, a small smile across her features.

"I am not here to hurt you" She said to them, "I know where the Huntress is. And I want to help."

"She is lying." Amy said, crocking her gun. She flinched when Darien placed his hand on top of hers.

"She is not lying. I can smell that." Amy lowered her gun, but kept it on her hand.

"Why are you helping us?" Andrew asked Mina, his eyes connected to hers.

"My parents helped the Huntress' mother to escape twenty years ago. They were killed because of that and I am a beaten up servant that is still loyal to the Huntress. That is the only reason I am helping you. Also that I want revenge for my parents' death."

Darien nodded.

"What are they keeping her? How is she?"

Mina looked down.

"Onuki is keeping her in the dungeons, but he is turning her against you. He is sending her visions to make her think you are against her and he is her real mate. I placed an amulet on her to protect her, but I don't know if it will work for long. The ancient vampires are too powerful. I will lead you to the dungeon, and fight by your side, but this is going to be dangerous. Only a few of us are against Onuki and we are hidden. I will call for them, but the merge of the priests and the vampires is tonight at midnight."

"Merge?" Darien asked.

"Onuki is planning on infecting all the priests of the convent tonight, and then they will convert all the people in the city. If the merge happens tonight, then no one will be able to stop them."

"How many rebels are in the convent?" Andrew asked.

"There are about five more without counting me."

"That makes us nine. And how many hostiles are out there?"

"Two hundred."

"Great, now we have to take two hundred vampires and there are only nine of us!" Andrew said in exasperation, making all three of them turn and stare at him.

"We have C-4 charges on the pillars of the convent. They are set to go off at midnight. We know that many of them would survive the blast, but at least we will be able to slow it down."

"So it's settled then. I will go to the dungeons and take Serena. Mina, you will take Andrew and Amy with you and get together with the other rebels. Then you will go to the dungeon and help me."

"How are you gonna find Serena?" Andrew asked him.

"He is her mate. He will be able to find her." Mina said and they all parted ways.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Serena was lying on the floor of the apartment, curled in a little ball, crying. _He did this to me? How could he do it?_

"Darien…" She whispered and felt someone caressing her hair. Looking up, she saw two tender blue eyes staring at her. They were pretty much like her own, but the face that was somehow different. From her neck hung a golden necklace with a moon and a rose at the end.

"Who are you?" She asked, like a little child talking to a stranger. _But she seems so familiar._

"Honey, have you forgotten me already?" The woman said, holding her hands and making her stand up. Placing one hand in her stomach, all the bruises disappeared and Serena felt a sharp pain in her leg. Looking down, she saw that she was wearing the same clothing that she had on back in her apartment and that even the hole in her pants from the bullet was there.

"Don't let him cloud your heart sweetie." The woman said to Serena, cupping her face with her hands, "He wants you to stop loving Darien, but I know now that Alayna was right. You and Darien were meant to be together."

Serena looked at her.

"Alayna? That means you are…"

"Your mother Serena. I am here to save your heart, to show you the way out of the illusions Onuki is sending you."

Serena felt tears falling down her face when she remembered the grip Darien had on her neck. _But it felt so real._

"It wasn't real. You know that it wasn't."

She looked up to face Marie.

"But I felt his hand on my neck. It hurt a lot!"

Marie gave her an understanding smile.

"He was toying with your mind, but look deep into your heart and tell me if you don't feel love towards Darien. Tell me if you don't feel the love he has for you?"

Serena closed her eyes and sighed._ She is right, the Darien I love would never do this to me and I would never hurt him at all._ She opened her eyes and smiled at her mother.

"Good. Now listen to me closely honey. Onuki is doing the merge tonight, in a few hours. And Darien is coming to save you. He can't do this alone and he is the key for you to break the curse."

"What curse?"

"The curse that Genoa brought into this world. The curse of the vampire kind. You are the one destined to break it, but there is a great risk on that. A risk so grand that you might loose what makes you so special my dear."

"What is that makes me so special?"

"Your soul"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**This is chapter twelve!!! Sorry if it took so long to update, but I am feeling a little under the water (specially thinking about certain green-eyed, emo-styled guy… (sighs)) Really, I think I am going insane!!!!!**


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Hi there everybody!! Today is Monday and I just came from class. ****Geez, Jendry is right, Alejandro is a real piece of work!! How do you flirt with a guy that doesn't talk at all, unless he really needs to? Wow, that is gonna be a real challenge!! If you have any suggestions, please tell me!!! **

**Silver Moonlight-81:** I am continuing, but please help me with the other thing!! What is the point of having contact with this entire people if you can't get info about different stuff, right?

**Kel-Vampyre: **Heeeeelpppp!!!! I am getting nuts with this mess of this guy!! So, girl community of my vamp story, Help me!!! This is really getting in the way of my inspiration and the story is being affected because of this!!! Oh, and thanks for your review!!!

**Uhamilton:** Yeah, I know I am mean, I love being mean!!!!

**Iluvboys: **Emos are hot or what? And wait to see Alejandro, he is sooo hoot!!!

**Here comes chapter thirteen!! Will Darien save Serena's soul?**

**Chapter thirteen: Of a familiar past and the race against time.**

Darien walked through the dark halls of the convent, as fast as he could. So far he hasn't seen any other vampires, nor nuns or priests. Walking to the end of the convent, he saw the doors that lead to the basement of the building, but before he could reach it, a knife flew and stabbed the door. Turning around, he saw a familiar red-haired girl he knew.

"Beryl?"

The girl walked down the stairs she was in and pulled two more daggers from a holster on her back.

"My lovely Darien. I was looking for you a couple of weeks ago."

He walked back as he pulled his katana out.

"You were one of Onuki's minions, right? You came looking for me at the Arcade so you could kill me?"

She gave a small chuckle.

"Of course! Onuki wanted me to kill you. But, first, I was going to have my way with you, fuck you until you have no more strength and then I would have drove a stake through your heart. But that little whore came first and all my plans failed. I don't like your little huntress, Darien. She looks so frail there on the dungeon, maybe I will kill her myself!"

Darien stood between the door and Beryl.

"Don't you dare to come closer." He growled at her.

She gave him a small evil smile.

"I don't see what you see in her. She is a little bitch that hunts our kind, weak link of the chain of the ancient ones and still you love her. Hmm, maybe I should make you see the kind of girl she is."

Beryl jumped to him and tried to stab him, but Darien dodged the dagger and turned to slice her with the katana, but Beryl crouched and cut him in the leg with one of her daggers. Yelping with pain, Darien fell in one knee, as Beryl stood up, taking out a larger dagger.

"See? Your dedication to her is driving you to your death. Maybe if you swear loyalty to me, I will be able to spare your life and give you a new one, as my lover. You know I always wanted you Darien," she caressed his hair as she took a better grip on the knife, "so, what is your answer gonna be?"

Holding the tanto on his boots, Darien turned around and stabbed her on the chest. Beryl's eyes widened and dropped the dagger on her hand. Darien stood up and kept the grip on the tanto, as he pushed it deeper on her. He leaned to her and whispered at her ear:

"This is my answer: Fuck you Beryl! I am taking Serena back, and listen to this; no one is stopping me now!"

Pulling the knife out, he saw her turn to dust. He turned around and opened the door that leads him to the dungeons of the convent.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Andrew and Amy followed Mina thought the secret passages of the convent. Andrew felt drawn to the young girl that was in front of him. Ever since he laid eyes on Mina, he somehow felt that he knew her.

Mina was feeling the same way. The minute she saw Andrew, she got a really distinctive smell. The smell of a fruit she loved, pineapple. It sounded stupid, but Mina always loved the smell of the fruit, because it made her feel the sun on her skin, without feeling scared of getting burn. Vampires could go to the sun, but it would burn them after a medium exposure. Only they could go out totally covered and Mina always dreamed about feeling the sun on her, the wonderful warmth of it.

"Here." Mina said as they stopped in front of a wooden door. Knocking a determinate sequence on the door, it opened and they entered a small room, where a small group was waiting for them.

"Guys, the Huntress' mate is on his way to free her."

A girl with long black hair and pale skin stepped forward, pointing at Andrew and Amy.

"They are human. How can they fight along us if they are human?"

Mina sighed.

"Raye, they can fight."

A man stood and walked next to Raye, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, if they are friends of the Huntress, then they must be really brave to come all this way," He walked forward and offered his hand to Andrew, "I am Chad, the lovely raven haired is my mate Raye. The other ones are: Lita and her mate Ken," He pointed at a tall brown haired girl and the man standing next to her, even taller than her, "and that one is Greg," he said, pointing at a man sitting on a chair on the back. He looked up and his gaze was locked on the blue haired girl next to the blonde man. Somehow the fact of her proximity to the blonde man was making him sick.

Amy looked at the last man to be named. He had short brown hair and was staring at her, with an unreadable expression in his face

"So, here is the plan: The Huntress and her mate are going to take down Onuki and the priests on the merge. Our objective is to keep the other vampires away from the room where they are going to be. At midnight the C-4 charges will explode, taking down everyone inside. Normal vampires will not survive the blast, but ancient ones will. That is the reason why we must protect the Huntress, because she is the only one able to stop him and end this once and for all."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Serena stood there, thinking about the words Marie just spoke to her. _My soul? _

"What do you mean by that?" She asked her mother.

Marie smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"Your soul is going to be trialed tonight. If you get lost on your vampire side, you will be damned forever. Darien is coming to get you now, and you two are gonna try to stop the merge between the church and the very kind they hunt. The deal between the devil and Genoa is taking the darker side of all of you: Darien, Onuki and you. Tonight, when the moon is at its peak, the cursed blood within all of you will rise and claim for your soul. Onuki is not going to fight it, since he is already lost in the dark side. The dark demon of the vampires is rising and is up to the powerful Huntress and her mate to return balance to the world. But the Huntress' soul is the most precious prize of the duel. If you give up to your dark side, your soul will be lost for good."

"How am I supposed to know what to do?"

"Every soul has the path of evil within them. Is up to each one of us to choose the path we are following. Nobody is born evil, Serena. The ones that follow that path do it by their own free will. Vampires hurt people because their soul has been corrupted, but you, being half human; your soul is still pure. You can choose not to be evil. And since you are a true descendant of Genoa, you can put an end to the deal. Follow the good in your heart and stop this."

Marie stopped walking and turned to Serena. Lifting her hands, she placed them on the injure in her leg. A white light began glowing and Serena felt the flesh and the skin going back to their original places. Marie lifted her hand and the wound was gone. She smiled at her daughter.

"I refuse to send my daughter to a war without being a 100 healthy. This battle is going to be hard honey, but I have a complete faith in you. Here," she said as she unhooked the necklace and placed it on her hand, "This will keep you safe and will help you remember me by"

Marie began to fade away from Serena's sight, but oddly, she felt safe, not afraid. She knew that her mother was always with her and she grasped the necklace with force, making it her charm and amulet for safety and sanity.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Serena opened her eyes and found that she was tied up in a bed. Something cold was on her hand, and she lifted her head and saw the same necklace Marie gave her in her vision lying in her hand. _How is this possible?_

"Serena"

She looked up and saw Darien walking in the room. He seemed relieved when he saw her awake and rushed next to her. He tried to pull the cuffs from her hands, but they didn't bend.

"Sere, move your hands up."

She nodded and lifted her hands until they were far from the rail of the bed. Darien pulled out his gun and placed it in a position where the bullet wouldn't hit her. Pulling the trigger, the chain broke and her hand was freed. Three more shots and Serena was sitting on the bed, placing the necklace around her neck. Darien walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"I thought I lost you" He said to her and pulled away, to kiss her. A few moments later he broke the kiss.

"Do you have something for me?" Serena asked him with a smile on her face. He gave her a knowing grin.

"As a matter of fact I do," he said, pulling the sai from the holster he had them on and her shuriken from his pockets. She tied them on her wrists and took the sai holster from Darien and tied them on her back, placing the sai there. She stood up and faced him.

"Ok, it's showtime."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"What kind of weaponry we have here?" Amy asked Mina, while she tried to ignore the piercing look of Greg on her back.

"The usual, guns, swords. You and Andrew will use the guns. The rest of us will go with the traditional weapons."

Amy nodded at Mina and turned around, crashing with what seemed to be a wall. She stumbled back and closed her eyes, waiting for the floor to come, but she never hit the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself looking at deep brown eyes. Strong arms held her by the waist, preventing her from falling.

"You ok?" He asked her, lifting her up.

Amy only nodded, finding her unable to speak. The man leaned closer to her and took a deep breath on her hair.

"Chocolate. The most delicious smell on the earth," he leaned back and smiled at her, "I will protect you with my life, my love."

Then he walked back to the group of vampires that were getting ready for war, leaving a very confused and aroused girl behind.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Andrew was sitting on a chair, away from the group of vampires. Amy was somewhere with Mina discussing weapons or something. _Girls, I never expect that they would waste time talking about weapons. Most girls talk about guys or makeup or something._ Then the image of Mina popped in his head. He had only met the girl for an hour and he was already drawn to her. He felt his gaze locked in her figure, admiring how graceful she looked taking her weapons and placing them in her small figure. She looked so frail, but also so strong.

Andrew noticed that she looked at him and smiled. She turned and walked towards him.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah, are you sure you can handle all that weight?" He asked, pointing at the long katana Mina had on her belt. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, actually I am stronger than I look. I only let Onuki slap me around so he wouldn't suspect of me. I am actually pretty skilled with this. My parents taught me when I was little."

"Sorry."

She turned to face him, a surprised look on her face.

"About what?"

"About your parents. Must be hard to grow up alone."

She shook her head.

"Nah, it wasn't hard. I know that my life is not all rainbows and bunnies, but still I am happy the way I am. I can fight to change things and that is good enough for me."

"You sound like Serena."

Mina looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"She is always putting others wellbeing before hers. She got injured saving Amy and Darien. She could have left me in the alley she found me, but still she killed the men attacking me. Now, she is the one supposed to endanger her soul to save this entire people she was trained to hunt. Normal people wouldn't do that."

"We are not normal." Mina whispered, making Andrew place an arm around her shoulders, leaning to her.

"I like that you are not normal."

Mina looked into his eyes and leaned closer to him, but her advances were stopped when Raye walked next to them.

"We have no time for this. The merge is starting now."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Terrible chapter, I know!! I am a little disperse because of a certain you know who. Anyway, the end is getting closer and I am gonna loose all of my fans!! (Whooooo!!!) I may be doing a sequel, if I come up with a good idea, but right now I need to focus on school and my job, so I don't know, maybe I will go back to my one-shots.**


	14. Author Notes and explanations

Hi there everybody!! I know that right now all of you want to kill me for not uploading anymore, so i guess you all my adored fans deserve an explanation from this long hiatus, so here I go: 

My college grades are sinking like the Titanic and I am on my first semester, so I decided to focus on college work until the end of the semester, so I could upgrade my grades. This hiatus is until June 21, and I will continue on the story on July 1st.

I realized that due to all the stress of the story, school, work and family matters, my chapters were going downfall on quality matters, and I know that you like a story with a lot of twists and good story, so I am stopping to take a second breath and come with a terrific end. If I am ending "Love and war" I want it to go with a BOOM! You guys have been so supportive that I decided that you deserve the best ending ever. I am even planning on two or three alternative endings, so you can have the story ending the way you want. I am open to suggestions, so feel free to give me your opinions!!!

I would like to thank the following fans, guys without your help and support this story would have never been possible: Rabbit of the Moon, Iluvboys, Divamercury, Kel-Vampyre, Silver Moonlight-81, and Uhamilton. Other really special thanks to Say-Say (Sarah, you are the best on-line friend a girl can have!!), JdWheels (Dude, you are a true inspiration on my stories!!) and of course to Jendry, Michey and Mau. 

Arigato Gozaimas!!! 

Ja-Ne!!! 


	15. Chapter fourteen

**I know, I know you guys must be hating me because I promised that I would update on July 1 and now it's July 25!! I have been really busy in a lot of things and I think you guys deserve an explanation, so here I go:**

**1. The semester actually ended on July 5! And I passed my Humanities classes!! (With a 7, but hey! I did it!!).**

**2. Squishy took a longer vacation than I expected. She sent me a lot of postcards, by the way. My imagination was lost so I decided not to write so I could give you a decent chapter.**

**3. My mind is in a lot of stuff lately, the most important one is the race for the SWY program. In case you haven't heard of it, SWY stands for Ship for the World Youth and it's held by the government of Japan. When I win, (it may sound smug, but I am not relying on "what if's" for this, I AM going, no matter what!) I will spend 2 MONTHS on Japan, learning about culture and stuff, and sailing around the Sea of Japan on a 5 star cruise ship!!! Cool, huh? So I had to study for the big national reality exam that is TOMORROW!! Ahhhh!! I want to run and scream and all!!! I am nervous as hell, but I am racing against more than 400 people and only ten are going (well, nine besides me!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!)**

**So there are the three main reasons I am updating till now, so I hope that you guys forgive me!! Gomennasae!! Sorry!! Lo siento!! **

**Now let's move to business…**

**Chapter fourteen: The battle for a soul.**

Darien and Serena walked through the dark halls of the convent, hiding from any hostile vampire they could find.

"This way" Darien told her, pointing at a wooden door. Knocking it twice, a muffled voice was heard.

"Who is there?"

"Mina, open up, it's us." Darien said and the door opened a little. They walked in and Serena was soon being held by Ami.

"Gosh, girl, I was so worried about you!"

Untangling herself from her grasp, she said.

"Ames, I thought that you were outside the country by now!"

"And leave all the fun to you? Not a chance in hell!!"

The two laughed and hugged each other, until Serena saw the rest of the people behind them. A raven haired girl walked to her, a frown on her face.

"So you are the huntress?"

Serena let Ami go and made a frown of her own.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Are you sure you are up to this? For the past thousand years, no ancient vampire has been a female. You are about to face the one who has been controlling all of us for the last 20 years, and he is older than the two of you. You are half-breeds; he is a full blooded vampire!"

Serena felt that her blood was starting to boil. Walking menacingly to the girl, she stopped until her face was inches away from hers.

"I may be a little girl, but let me tell ya, I have been hunting since I can remember, I can kick you ass and I am not alone! Darien is here with me and we all want this curse to end, don't we?"

Raye smiled sweetly and walked next to Chad. Serena stood there a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

Lita let out a small giggle.

"She was testing you, to see how well you could resist pressure from her. If you aren't scared of her, then you have our total support!"

"So you were just testing me?"

All four heads were nodding.

"And you passed!!" they all said in unison.

Serena felt an urgent want to slap them all, but her thoughts were distracted by the voice of Mina on her back.

"Huntress?"

She turned around and smiled at the blonde behind her.

"Please, call me Serena. We are all equals here and on the same side of this battle. What is it?"

The girl gave her a book, with brown leather covers and golden letters on the front. They read: _"Full prophecies related to the Huntress' destiny"_

"My parents gave it to me when I was little, but I was never able to open it. It seems that a rare power kept it close and only one person can read it. I think that person may be you."

She opened the book with ease and the pages began passing by themselves, until they stopped on a chapter that said: _Guardians of the cleanest soul._

Turning the page, Serena began reading out loud:

"Since the Huntress will be struggling to save her soul and on the verge of loosing it, four guardians have been called with the duty to protect her soul on her darkest hour. They are the daughters of Genoa's sister, Salome. Legend tells that when Salome heard of Genoa's death, she walked to the evil warrior Todai and confronted him for the death of her brother. Angered, Todai lifted his bow and placed a flamed arrow on it, shooting it at her, striking her on her left shoulder. Then he tossed her on a water pile, and held her underwater until she moved no more. He dug a grave on the blackest and purest soil of the land and let her in there.

What Todai never knew was that Salome was still alive after he buried her. She woke up inside the tomb, but the air of her insides was already gone. She died a few minutes later, leaving her only daughter behind.

Salome was the first one to be resurrected by the re-born Genoa. After her second birth, she had three more children, one for every element involved in her death. Fire, Earth, Air and Water are their names, four children that will bear the Huntress' soul, one mortal and three immortal. Their duty is to protect their sibling and bring balance to the battle that will emerge, on the darkest hour of the darkest kind; these four children will stand aside the savior of our kind and guard her with their lives."

Serena closed the book and found four faces staring at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Raye said to her.

"I think that means you guys are my protectors."

The four girls stood there staring at her with disbelief on their faces.

"Are you kidding us?" Lita said.

"Guys, just think about this. One of you is mortal," she said pointing at Ami, "and the three of you are immortal. Have you guys ever had different abilities? Element-related, perhaps?"

"I have always been able to read the fire. Like a Shinto priestess." Raye said to them.

"Water has always behaved weirdly around me." Ami admitted.

"Air always blows near me, like if it's soothing me when I am sad." Mina said.

"Guys always said that the ground shakes when I come around" Lita said with a grin on her face and all the girls laughed.

"Girls, sorry to interrupt your girl talk, but we have a war to fight." Darien said and the five girls stood, taking their weapons.

"Ok, let's do it!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

A dark figure was sitting on a tall chair on a darkened room. A crystal goblet was on his hand, while he made lazy circles with the deep red liquid. Far away it seemed wine, but the metallic smell that lingered on the room confirmed something else.

The man's thoughts were interrupted when the room's doors banged opened with such strength that they hit the walls violently. He remained sitting there unmoving, his eyes focused on the goblet, as three men walked in the room.

"Onuki! What the hell do you think you are doing? Bringing one of your biggest threats here? That girl is not to be underestimated!"

A sardonic laugh was heard and the older man standing narrowed their eyes.

"What is so funny?"

"Right now she is under a powerful spell that is turning her against her mate. Once that deed is fulfilled, she and her pitiful half breed of a mate will no longer be a match against me. Things will run smoother then."

The older men were about to add something when a loud explosion was heard beneath them and the large building trembled along its foundations.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Raye! What the hell are you doing?" The tall brunette yelled at her raven haired friend, standing from the floor and brushing the soot out of their clothing. Before them laid the ashen remains of ten bodies of Onuki's personal guard that sneaked on them.

"Don't ask me! I just saw that one of these guys was approaching you from behind and the next thing I knew was that the kitchen blew up!!"

"Geeze girl! Serena said something about you being the fire guardian, but hell this is freaky!"

"Yeah, you are the one to tell, miss "I-JUST-KNOCKED-THE-LIGHTS-OUT-THIS-GUY-WITH-A-BOULDER!""

"Hey, I don't remember you complaining about that when I did it!"

"Could you two shut up?"

The two bickering girls saw a blue haired girl standing in the doorframe of the burned kitchen, waving her hand and putting out the remaining fires with ease.

"If you keep such a hot-headed attitude, the next water stream is aimed at you! Besides, you already alerted a lot of people of our location, I think that is giving Serena and Darien a free pass to Onuki's throne room."

Footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen, opening the door violently and multiple armed guards entered the room, surrounding them like black bats.

"Any suggestions girls?" Raye said through her clenched teeth, while she lifted her sword, along with Ami and Lita. But then, Lita gave a sheepish grin.

"You know? I have an idea." She said while she dropped her sword that fell with a loud metallic sound on the stone floor, "Stones are part of earth right?" She said to the other girls who nodded and smiled, "And this kitchen is filled with cooking gas, right?" She said looking at Raye, who smiled and stared at the confused men that stared at the threesome that stood there calmly and dropping their only means of protection, "And they say that water is good to put out fire, right?" She said, this time eyeing Ami, who dropped her gun, nodding along with Raye, "Well, it seems that we have all we need right… HERE!"

Multiple stones were lifted around the girls, blocking the shower of bullets that the guards shot at them. The stones circled the girls, making a dome around them and Raye lit a flame over the gas containers, which exploded, making the shield of rocks held by Lita tremble. She bit her lower lip, using all her strength to keep the barrier in place while the screams of pain were heard all over the kitchen.

Soon they subsided and then Raye looked at Ami.

"Ami, Now!"

She stood and lifted her hands to the emergency water pipes on the roof, making them break and water fell over them, killing the flames and soaking all the girls that stood inside the stone shelter. Lita dropped her hands and the stones fell with a loud clash and gripped the burned and wet chair standing next to her to steady.

Three men entered the kitchen, worried looks all over their faces.

"Raye! You Ok?" Chad asked his mate as he embraced her, while Lita was soon on Ken's arms. Ami walked out the kitchen, leaving the girls with their mates to have a time alone, but she felt a grip on her arm. Reacting quickly, she lifted her gun and pointed it at the face of the man who was holding her.

"Geez girl, I am not going to hurt you. I promised to protect you remember?"

Her eyes grew wide when she saw Greg's eyes giving her an amused look while she had a gun aimed at his forehead. She dropped the gun and blushed.

"Sorry."

Suddenly Greg shoved her against the wall and lifted the gun he was holding on his other hand, aiming it at the two guards that walked on Ami and him. The bullets rode right into their foreheads, making them turn to dust in seconds. He turned to see Ami, who was standing against the wall, too shocked to talk.

"You Ok?" He said to her, making her snap out of her trance, blink a few times and stare at him.

"Yeah, by the way… cool reflexes!" Then she started running towards another hall, while Greg shook his head in amusement. _She is tougher than I thought!_

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Serena and Darien were walking towards the main room of the convent when they heard a loud explosion that shook the old building. She gave her mate a concerned look.

"Do you think they are Ok?"

He smiled at her reassuringly.

"They are all big girls, besides you read it yourself; they are here to protect you. Chill out and remember what are we doing here."

She shook her head and they walked to the next hallway, hiding in the shadows and waiting for the guards to come their way, alerted by the explosion beneath them.

Serena made a move to leave the shadows to attack the guards, but Darien's hand stopped her. Furiously, she turned to him, but her anger stopped when he pointed at two large oak doors behind them, on the end of the hall. Leaning in the dark, so the guards couldn't see them, they made their way to the door, but before they could reach it, it opened itself, and the view of the corpses of the hunter's council lay on the red carpet, Onuki standing in the middle of the pentacle drawn by the bodies.

"Finally! It seems that this is about to end!"


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Hi There everybody!! I am really upset right now (not as much as before when I**** did the exam, but still upset.) Remember the whole "Japan-scholarship" thingy? Well, I spent a month studying for the exam of national reality and not even a single thing I studied was there!! I was soooo upset!!! But anyhow, let's just enjoy the answers for my lovely reviewers!! **

**K.Le-i-gh.B: I know what you mean! When I was writing that chapter I had to do the same thing too!! And I wrote the story, so go figures!! Here comes the major showdown, so brace yourself and enjoy!!**

**Demontsgrl: Here comes the battle!! (Instead of here comes the bride, hehe!)**

**Well, here I present you, chapter fifteen!!**

**Chapter fifteen: What happens now?**

Darien and Serena stood there, facing Onuki, who gave them an evil smile, which quickly faded to a frown.

"You know? I never thought that you will be able to break my mind control, little one. I guess that I underestimated you, but don't worry, it won't happen again."

Serena pointed at the bodies of the former council of hunters, which lay on a pentacle on the floor.

"Why did you kill them?"

He gave a cold laugh.

"Why are you so upset little girl? I thought you hated them!"

She made a frown.

"I hated them, but I never wanted them dead!"

She made a move against Onuki, but he lifted a finger towards her and shook his head.

"No, no little one! I want you pathetic little mate to come here first! Then, once I am done warming with him, I will be able to face the real thing, as youngsters say."

Serena gave Darien a concerned look and he smiled at her.

"We are in this together, right?"

She was about to answer, but Onuki's voice stopped her before a word came out of her mouth.

"As much as this act of love is touching me," He moved to wipe an imaginary tear from his eyes, "I think this is the time for you to make a move, but honestly, I wonder why you fight so bad for this weaklings, this _humans,_" he waved his hand around, "I think that the fact that your blood is tainted with human blood is making your mind weak. I wanted to make you stronger Serena, by turning you into my lover and giving you a place by my side. But you broke my control on your mind, and chose to go back to _his_ side! What makes him so important?"

She moved her hands behind her back and took her sai out.

"We are in love, which is enough for me. But I don't think you understand that, am I right?"

Onuki gave a small chuckle.

"You are such a hopeless optimistic Serena, just like your father. I remember him buying time with words of forgiveness and compassion while your whore of a mother ran away and left him to die."

The grip on the sai handle got stronger.

"Don't talk about them like that." She whispered and only Onuki and Darien heard her.

"Or what? You are gonna kill me? Or are you gonna purify my soul as you are supposed to do? I have read the stupid prophecies concerning you Serena. Or should I call you Huntress? Whatever title is more sad and pathetic! A half-breed is gonna be the end of the undead kind? Gimme a break! You are nothing more than the result of an embarrassing affair between the weak link of the ancient vampire's clan and a weak human huntress that couldn't even make it out of her first hunting trip!"

"Stop it!"

"Your parents were easily contained, you know. But I must admit that your grandfather was a thorn on my side for a very long time. The fact that he was protected by the council was one of the reasons he lasted long enough to train you and cause so much damage. Thankfully I took care of that myself."

"You shot him? You killed my grandfather?"

He smiled at her, evilly and cruelly.

"Of course! I haven't been happier my whole immortal life. I finally got rid of the old hag!"

Serena ran towards Onuki, her swords ready on her hands, blinded by the rage of knowing that he killed her only living relative. She aimed at his heart, but he easily dodged her and stepped aside.

"Tsk, tsk little one. I would never expect that the daughter of an ancient one and a skillful huntress to be so hot-headed! Did the old man never taught you never to fight while blinded with rage? What it was that he always said? Oh, yes! _A strong head will only lead to a cold corpse…_"

"Fight with your mind, not with your heart." Serena ended the quote Stefano used very often when she was younger and he was training her. She could swear that she heard the old man telling her those words, as tears began to burn her eyes. Shaking her head, she stopped them from falling and lifted her gaze at Onuki.

"Let's do this the usual way."

He lifted an eyebrow in an amused expression.

"No weapons?"

She nodded.

"The traditional way. Hand to hand combat, using only the strength and force of our immortal side. Till death and the winner takes all."

The older man studied the face of the young girl, looking for any deception. Finally he smiled.

"Ok. Throw your weapons."

"Serena, don't do it…"

She turned and saw Darien standing behind her, a pleading expression on his blue eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Get the others and leave. I will be fine."

She turned around and lifted her hands, opening them and the twin swords fell with a loud thud. Taking a defensive position (her legs opened a little wider and both arms lifted, one on her back and one lifted against Onuki), she charged against him.

And so the battle for the undead souls began.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mina and Andrew were in the middle of a large crowd of vampires shooting and killing everyone on their way. Raye, Chad, Lita, Ken, Greg and Ami were on the same situation, each with their group of vampires.

"You would think that being on the side of good would make things a lot much easier, huh?" Andrew said as he shot a vampire on the forehead and Mina was taking some of them away with a gust of wind.

"And to think that I grew up here!" She said as she stabbed one with her swords and stood with her back leaning on Andrew's, while all the vampires rounded them up.

Andrew made a move to shoot the nearest vampire, but his gun fired no rounds.

"I'm out!" He said to Mina, who passed him a sword.

"Then use this!"

They both lifted their weapons and charged against the group that stood against them.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Ami was standing in front of the dead bodies of five vampires, who lay there, with ice stakes through their hearts.

"Nice move doll." A calm face was heard behind her and she turned around, completely blinded with anger.

"Could you stop doing THAT!"

"What?" He said with an amused expression on his eyebrow.

"Scaring the living hell out of me!! Making me want to…"

"Want to kiss me as if there is no tomorrow? Want to shag me until you can't walk?"

She stood closer to Greg and slapped him hard.

"You wish!"

She ran away, to fight the group of vampires that surrounded Andrew and Mina. But what Greg couldn't see was the smile that appeared on her face. _Maybe I will do that if we survive,_ She though as she readied a new group of stakes for the next battle.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**I know, I know, small chapter, but hey!! Gimme some reviews as a birthday present!! It's on August, 8, so show some love to this 19-going-on-20 girl!!!**

**Love ya all!! And I promise next chapters will be longer!!!**


	17. Chapter sixteen

Hiiii everybody!! Sorry for this looooong hiatus on the store, but i have really REALLY good reasons!!! Here I go!!! ONE: I had no computer where I could sit calmly and take my time to write! But fear no more, my dad gave me a laptop all for me and me only, so I can sit now on the afternoons without having my mom bugging me to move over because she needed the computer. TWO: Squishy was dry!! Not the usual "just-finished-a-chapter" kinda dry, but the "I-have-no-idea-how-to-continue!" kinda dry! He was crawling on a massive creativity dessert, where I sat in front of the last chapter and had absolutely no idea how to continue!!! But Squishy just got out of the dessert and drank tons of Restart and Coke, so he can continue!!!! (Besides that the Josie and the Pussycats movie soundtrack helps!!!)

Anyway, summarizing I wanted the next chapter to be good, not only for me, but also because without you guys I wouldn't be able to give my best!!!!

So for all of you, here is chapter sixteen from my story!!!

**Chapter sixteen: What happens at midnight…**

Andrew and Mina were surrounded by twenty vampires that were closing around them, weapons ready to attack, when a loud sound made everyone in the room cover their ears.

"What the hell is that?" Andrew asked the girl standing next to him, making her turn to see him.

"Is the first bell signaling midnight. This is not good!" Mina told him, but before she could add something else, Mina and the rest of the vampires in the room doubled over and fell to the ground, apparently in pain. Andrew dropped his sword to the ground and rushed towards Mina.

She was lying on the ground, her blond hair lying around her, her hands on her belly and tears were streaming down her face.

"Mina, hang on! You hear me, hang on!" Andrew began to freak out when he saw blood coming out of her eyes, like crimson tears.

Soon the second bell signaling midnight rang.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The third bell was heard as a blue-haired woman walked numbly by the hall covered in bodies.

Ami was astounded staring at the scene around her. One minute ago she was battling the waves of massive undead walking out of almost every door in the long hall. The next minute, she was the only living being still standing, as she watched in horror how all the vampires, allies and foes, fell down and started to moan and scream in pain. Every face she looked at was covered in blood.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her ankle and in a second she was holding a gun in a familiar face. The surprise woke her from her shock.

"Greg…"

The brown haired man was gasping in pain, his eyes beginning to drop blood and he was staring at her, silently pleading for her to stay. Ami fell to her knees and began weeping.

"I'm not…dead yet… doll face."

She looked at his face and a small smile was formed on her lips.

"You are in terrible pain and still have the strength to piss me off…"

He gave her a smile on his own.

"You know me… charming till the end…"

Her smile disappeared quickly and was changed by a frown.

"Don't you even say that! You owe me something, remember?"

A pained grin appeared on his features.

"I thought… you didn't want it…."

She smiled amidst her tears.

"How could I refuse to my mate?"

Far away, the fourth bell rang…

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The only undead standing where the three descendants of ancient ones. Serena, Darien and Onuki. Three siblings in war, one with the power to save everything and the other with the hunger to destroy everything.

Serena was crouching on the ground nursing a stab on her side, her blue eyes filled with anger as she stared at her adversary.

"Cheater!" She yelled in fury, while Onuki gave her a sly grin.

"My dear, did you honestly thought that _I_ would stick to the stupid rules of a vampire duel? Then you are more naive than I thought!" On his hand he held a long dagger, soaked in Serena's blood.

She tried to stand, but her knees failed her. Then the fifth bell was heard…

"Do you hear that my dear?", he said as he walked to her side and got a painful grip on her golden locks, "According to that stupid prophecy, by the time the last bell signaling midnight rings, I will be dead. But this image does not seem to apply to that, does it?"

Darien tried to charge against Onuki, but in a smooth motion he placed the dagger in front of her neck.

"Tsk, tsk lover boy. Take one more step and your precious mate gets another breathing hole on her lovely neck." Darien stopped dead on his tracks, lowering his katana. He could only stand there watching Onuki place a kiss on her neck, using his claws to rip the neckline of her shirt, exposing her mating scar, "Humph, you are already branded. Maybe I can free you from this mark Serena. It will hurt a little, but trust me, it will be worth it."

Serena took her tanto out of her boots and used it to stab Onuki on his leg, making him roar in pain. However, as he stumbled backwards, he cut her on her neck, the red blood pouring out of her wound, while it began to choke her.

Onuki gripped the knife on his legs and pulled it out, holding it for them to see.

"A little knife can't kill me Serena, I am full blooded, while you too are mere half-breeds, point proven by the fact that you are now chocking on your own blood."

Serena was lying flat on the floor, the blood starting to form a pool behind her, he hands over the wound on her neck, coughing and gasping for air. Darien rushed to her side, putting his katana down, and kneeled next to her.

"She has around two or three minutes left, kid. There is nothing you can do for her."

Darien was about to turn around to retort, when a white light rushed next to him. Onuki's eyes widened in surprise.

"What is that?"

Another light passed next to them, then more followed. The lights rested on Serena, starting on her neck and beginning to cover all her body. The pool of blood began to disappear and the transversal cut on her neck started to close.

Soon, she rose to her feet, staring at Onuki, who turned to a door and ran. Darien stood next to her, but what he saw scared him.

Serena's eyes were full black, her hair beginning to darken from its roots until it all was black, down to her waist.

The sixth bell signaling midnight had rung.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Amy was sitting next to Greg, holding his hand, when she suddenly felt it go limp. Gasping, she wiped her tears in time to see a golden light rise from his body. Looking around she saw a multitude of golden lights rising from all the bodies of the fallen vampires.

Numbly, she stood up, and began following them through the hall, when she saw Andrew coming from another hall. She ran towards him and both stood still, looking at the golden lights fly past them.

"What are these things?" She asked him.

"I think these are their souls."

She turned to him.

"I thought vampires had no soul."

Suddenly a group of black lights passed next to them, and Amy shivered.

"Those are cold. How is that possible?"

Andrew walked towards that group of black lights and they turned against him, making him stumble and fall to the floor. Closing his eyes he expected them to attack him, but when nothing happened, he opened them again and saw a group of golden lights making a barrier against the black ones. He stood up and walked to Amy's side.

"The black ones seemed to be the souls of the allies of Onuki."

They watched the lights turn and leave them, flying towards the entrance of the chamber where Darien and Serena were.

"Shit"

Andrew turned to see Amy.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember the prophecy. The huntress will be the one to deliver the souls of all the vampires from the curse of Genoa. But the second half said that her mate had to save her from the darkness within her. He will be the light in her darkness, the strength in her weakest hour…"

"The savior of her soul…" Andrew finished, "We have to warn him!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Darien was standing next to Serena, unsure of what to do. He stroked her cheek softly, making her look at him. Her dark eyes stared at him and suddenly he felt cold inside himself. Serena lifted her hand and grabbed him by the throat. Lifting him from the ground, she drew him closer to her and sniffed his hair.

"This is not the one I am looking for" she said in a grave voice and tossed Darien across the hall like a rag doll, banging him against the wall, while Amy and Andrew walked to the room.

"Darien!" Andrew rushed to his side, while Amy stood there frozen at the image in front of her. Serena turned her eyes on her and Amy felt the fear rise within her. Serena then gave her a bone-chilling chuckle, while she turned and walked towards her. Amy lifted her sword against Serena, who stopped.

"Rising a weapon to a vampire, human?" in a second she was standing behind Amy, sniffing her hair, "You are lucky you are not the one I am hunting down, otherwise your offense would not be forgiven. I can sense your affinity with water, human, but remember one thing: _You _are supposed to be helping me on my quest. Those powers come from the same line where this body I am comes from. In reference of that, I _will not_ hurt you, but remember… stand in my way and this will cause your death!"

She turned to the door where Onuki had left, sending a glance where Andrew was helping Darien stand up.

"He is fine, human. I can sense his mark on this body. He was distracting my hostess from our goal, that's why I treated him so harshly. The same I told the girl, I tell both of you: leave us alone. Don't try to bring my hostess back in control of me. She is long gone…"

Darien stood up, rage on his eyes.

"That is not true! Serena is there, I know that!"

The huntress laughed at him.

"There are always sacrifices in a war, and your mate is just one of them. But now I have to leave."

The huntress turned and walked across the door, while the seventh bell rang.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Short chapter I know, but I am on recovering, besides I think this is getting pretty interesting, don't cha think? R&R if u want more!!


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Updates and more updates!! I am getting started with my writing ****fest now, so be prepared everybody!! This story is coming to an end and is coming fast!!! For this entire wonderful people out there supporting my first serious attempt on a really cool fanfic, I am SOOOOOOOO grateful with you all!! I love ya guys (and girls!) for reviewing and being sooo faithful to my little fic!! My very special thanks to Mandymoon, Kathyxatruch, Sarah E. Minor, and all those that I forgot to mention!!! **

**Here it comes, here it comes, here it comeees…… No it's not Spiderman!**

**Is the seventeenth chapter of my fic!!!!**

**Chapter seventeen: How a legend comes to an end.**

He ran through the halls of the convent, tripping over the still bodies of the fallen ones. If he had a heartbeat, it would be pounding on his chest, but all he could sense was a buzzing sensation on his ears, something he never felt in his entire immortal life, a feeling he couldn't quite identify: fear, on its most primal form and its most blinding way.

When he sliced the throat of the half-breed, he felt a sense of loss of a potential mate, and also a little satisfaction on finishing one of his threats. The hunger that rose within him as he saw her blood flow from her wound was big, almost like an aphrodisiac to him.

Onuki never felt remorse in his life. He fully believed that what he was doing was right, in his own twisted sense. The feeling he had when he saw those lower vampires quiver when they saw him pass through them was like a drug to him. Power was all that mattered and the fact of being immortal made it even more attractive. Having power and never having to give it up? Is the best way of spending an eternity! He realized at first that he could never enjoy his power as long as the hunters' clan existed. He dedicated years studying its leaders, looking for a weakness. The old man Stefano was too self-righteous to do anything wrong, but then he concentrated his efforts on Adrianno. He often smelled the hormones on his side when he saw Stefano's daughter. The old pervert of a priest had the hots for the other priest's kid? He could use that to his advantage. He usually started following the girl around on her tutorial hunting trips, and understood why the priest liked her so much; she was so strong and so beautiful. When Onuki saw that the girl tried to drove her dagger through Oreld's heart, he almost intervened to save her. But a moment before he got out of his hiding spot, a smell changed in the air. The pheromones between the huntress and his cousin were nauseating. He was holding her wrist, the blade of the dagger inches from its destination. Her brown eyes wide with fear, but there was a hint of excitement flickering for a second, until she seemed to recover her concentration and kicked Oreld on his stomach on a moment of distraction from his side. She flipped backwards and took a crossbow out of her back, aiming at him and the arrow flew into his arm. Onuki was certain that the life of the girl was coming to an end, but surprisingly all that Oreld did was to take the arrow out his arm and dropped it to the floor.

_Flashback_

"_Trying to kill me, girl?" The blue eyed man stood in front of the blonde girl, her crossbow ready at her prey._

_She gave him a smug eye and put the crossbow down._

"_What if I am?"_

_He arched his eyebrow._

"_Then I would tell you that you are making a terrible mistake. I never saw you before kid. I never recall seeing such a lovely huntress among the ranks of those priests."_

_It was her time to raise her eyebrow._

"_Sweet talking is not going to save you vampire."_

_He chuckled lightly._

"_I never thought you to be a smartass too. What are these priest teaching you kids this days?"_

_She growled in anger and charged against Oreld, kicking and taking swings at him, while all he did was laugh and dodge her blows. This enraged Marie even more, fueling her attack, gaining speed until she blow a kick at his ribs, making Oreld fall flat on his back. Taking the chance, she jumped on top of him and took out one of her daggers, placing it at his throat. _

"_Not so sure of yourself, aren't ya?" She said with a smug smile on her face that soon changed into a frown when he saw that he still was smiling at her._

"_I am sure little huntress… sure of one thing. You are my mate, and I have been longing to find you for so long..."_

_He took advantage of her confusion to flip her over, knocking the dagger out her hands and pinning her to the floor. Fear and also a hint of excitement flickered on her eyes as he loomed above her. They stood there for a few seconds, until a noise startled them both, snapping them out of their trance._

_End of flashback_

Onuki kept on running from Marie's child, no, the angel of Death itself. Being someone that is used to evil, Onuki never thought that he could be scared so easily. But when he looked at the black depths of the girl's eyes, he could sense that the darkness within the girl was even greater than his. But before he had the chance of bargain with the girl, he felt the waves of hatred she radiated towards him. Then his primal instincts took over and he ran for his life.

He stumbled into the church hall, the lines of benches going for the entire length of the hall. He stood next to one, while he caught his breath, but soon an evil laugh filled the great hall. It was a bone-chilling laugh, almost hysterical. Terrified he turned around and on the moonlight he saw the most terrifying vision he had ever seen.

Serena was standing there, the long black hair blowing in the dark, the emotionless black eyes boring into his figure, hunger visible them. Her fangs were fully enlarged, coming out of her blood-red lips that were twisted in an evil smile. Her usual pale skin was even whiter, almost see-through.

"Why do my preys always run? Don't they realize that once the huntress had set her eyes on them, every second they stay alive is borrowed time?"

She took a step forward, making Onuki stumble and fall on the floor. Before he could get up, a sharp pain ran through every nerve in his body, radiating from his left leg. Looking at the offended area, he was terrified to see a silver arrow though his ankle, securing his leg to the hard marble floor. Lifting his eyes towards his foe, he could see her taking her arrows out of her sleeves, stroking them as if she was stroking a lover.

"Lovely, aren't they? I am glad this girl has such a good taste in weapons. My last hostess only carried a sword..." sighing, she took a firm grip of the arrow on her right hand, "Now at least I have so many of these… what to do with them? I could kill you with one, but where would the fun be in that? A fast death could be too good for you, considering the damages you did to your own kind…"

She threw the next arrow to his right hand, where he had taken his gun, in a desperate attempt to stop her, flying through the trigger in his hand and piercing his hand to the heavy wooden bench beside him.

"Tsk, tsk vampire…. No mortal weapons can kill this body now. Your efforts are futile, you should know by now."

She licked her lips, her pink tongue running over her fangs, her black eyes hot with hunger. Taking a leap forward, she landed on top of Onuki, who shuddered in pain, feeling the weight over his torso, making his injuries grow.

She leaned closer to him and sniffed his neck, stopping there for a moment.

"Fear is such a sweet smell… Makes the blood rush faster, hence making it more tasty."

As soon as those words left her lips, she seemed to pull back from Onuki, her eyes recovering their original color for a while.

"What am I saying? I can't be possibly thinking about doing this…."

A chuckle took her out of her thoughts.

"Getting cold feet Serena?"

She looked towards Onuki, a frown covering her features, while her blue eyes turned black again.

"The girl is just adjusting to me, nothing else. This happens every time I take over the body whose turn is next. Soon this will stop. A bloody nuisance if you ask me…" she walked with leisure towards Onuki, crouching next to him, "So, where was I?"

She sniffed his blood again and felt him stiffen.

She gave a small laugh.

"Nervous?" She said as she run her nose through his neck, her hand on his hair holding him away, leaving the white flesh uncovered and him unable to try to bite her. Then her lips stopped at his ears, "You should be..."

"Serena stop it!"

The black haired huntress stood up and turned around to see the group of girls standing behind her, along with Darien. Her lips formed a cruel smirk, showing disdain for the group behind her.

"Come to save your enemy? His time is coming to an end soon you know. You all be happy for that!"

The blonde girl stepped up, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Serena, you are not being yourself. We all want Onuki to stop, but you are turning to be like him, if not worse!"

The huntress smiled cruelly and in a flash she was standing inches away from Mina, sniffing her neck.

"Despite your brave words girl, your blood is rushing at an amazing speed for a vampire with no pulse. Your fear is flowing through your veins and pouring out every pore in your body. How can you possibly call for your friend, when she is no longer in control of this body?"

She lifted her hand and caught Mina from her neck, lifting her from the ground. In a normal human being, the lack of breath would make them start fighting for breath, but since Mina was a vampire, she just stared at Serena, tears starting to flow down her eyes. One tear fell on Serena's hand, sliding down to the floor. She stared at the tear dumbstruck, and then her eyes widened, changing back to its normal baby blue color.

"Mina?"

She immediately released her from her grasp and stumbled backwards, a terrified look on her face.

"What am I doing?"

Then she let out a yell, while her hands flew to her head, bending down as if she was in pain. Darien ran to her side, but stopped dead on his tracks when she lifted her head and saw her eyes blood red.

"Stay away from me!" An unnaturally deep voice came from her mouth, while she struggled to stop herself from attacking her mate. Then a blinding white light surged from her body, lifting her from the ground, beams of light striking the girls too.

Then everything went black.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Gray. All around. Void. Emptiness.

Serena stood in the middle of nowhere, not a living being around to be seen. Everything seemed gray. The ground she was standing on, above her, all around her. Suddenly a figure stood before her, long haired and tall. From the form of the silhouette it was a woman.

"Hello? Who are you? Can you tell me where I am?"

She yelled at the woman, but the only response she received was that she started walking away from her, so Serena started following her, trying to catch up as she called up for the woman.

"Don't go! Please stop!"

Soon she caught up and spun the woman around, placing her hand on her shoulder. Serena stopped a scream of terror when she saw that the woman was faceless. She stumbled backwards, falling on her back and attempting to run, when a hand held her own shoulder. She turned around and stood face to face with another woman, a young black-headed girl, with black eyes and a sad smile on her face.

"She can't harm you. She only wanders on the void of the chosen ones, as many of those that lost the battle against the huntress."

The redheaded girl helped Serena up and signaled her to walk with her.

"Where am I?" Serena asked the girl as they walked.

The girl smiled at her.

"In this endless void wander the souls of those chosen by the spirit of the huntress. Those who were blessed and cursed at the same time. In almost every generation there are threats, some large and obvious, some that work in a silent way, moving underground. Long time ago, Lilith, the second wife of Adam, saw that her sons plotted and yearned for power. She knew that men with endless power could be easily corrupted, creating a threat for themselves and for others, so she made a pact with God. She would let her spirit wander the Earth long after her body died, entering the body of a champion, a warrior that could stop the threat of the moment, so humanity could be saved over and over again. This warrior could only be a woman, since women are the carriers of life. However the Devil laid its hand on the matter, by the hands of no other than Genoa. When Genoa made the pact to avenge the death of his lover, the first thing her asked the Devil was to bring her back from the dead. What Genoa never knew was that his love was the next assigned to take over Lilith's spirit. When she was brought back, her undead soul was tangled along with the pure spirit of Lilith. That is when the huntress became dark, tainted by the curse of the Devil, struggling with the darkness and the light within. Whenever the new chosen one is taken over, she must struggle with the hunger of blood and the consciousness of her soul. Is a hard battle and lots have lost. That faceless woman you met was another chosen one that let go to the darkness. So far you are the only one I have seen to arrive here with her face untouched. Oh, and since you asked, my name is Argali."

Serena stopped dead on her tracks.

"You were Genoa's lover! You are the reason vampires were created!"

The girl smiled sadly.

"Yes, but however I am hoping that you could save me and all the others one trapped here. Our souls are trapped here until the huntress is defeated. Only one that lived in darkness, but not corrupted by it can defeat her. And my child, you are that woman."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**I know, I know, is a short chappie, but I want you guys to have something to read for now. I was intending to end the story on this chapter, but on a trip I went to Panama, I came up with some nice ideas (Yeah, I went on a vacation there… There were cute guys, but none pay attention to me!! I know, is the story of my life, all they guys I like are too shallow to pay attention to someone who is not a supermodel. And for someone with latino genes on her blood, I am not exactly a 60-30-60 kinda girl… Ok, getting a little lost here… hehe… I just wanted to vent a little…. Gonna shut up now…) As I was saying, the story continues, but I start classes tomorrow (Sniff, sniff, at night!!!) so I hope that now that my brain is gonna be busy, I will be getting better ideas!! Hope you enjoyed this little chapter and don't forget to review!!!!**


	19. Chapter eighteen

**I know i know, it's been over what? ****A year since I updated? I feel tons of tomatoes and other rotten vegetables flying my way, but what can I say? Squishy went on sabbatical and without him I am just a useless lump of meat… College is really hard so far.. I'm taking 24 credits this term, so I rarely have time to update… But fear no more my dear fans, this is coming to a close and I am making sure this chapter appeals to ya all!!**

**Chapter eighteen: Time to choose.**

Argali and Serena kept walking until they reached a plain. Crystal caskets lay scattered around the area and Serena walked near them. She chocked a sob when she reached them and saw Darien lying lifeless on it. Rising her eyes, she saw the rest of her friends lying in the rest of the caskets. She turned to face Argali, filled with rage, fear, anger and sorrow.

"Why are they here? I am the one supposed to fade like this! Not them!"

Argali gave her a sad smile.

"Yes, you were the only one supposed to be here. But since they refused to leave you alone, when your soul was stripped from your body, so was theirs. But maybe this is not such a bad thing."

"Not such a bad thing? They are stuck here with me and its all my fault!"

"The fact that their spirits are caught in here with you means that you wont have to face the evil in Lilith by yourself. One beam of light may not do such a great difference, but when you place several together, the light overcomes the darkness."

Suddenly Argali's face went ashen and seemed to be looking somewhere behind Serena. She turned around and found herself face to face with someone that looked like her. Instead of her golden hair, her copy was sporting a long black hair and her eyes were completely black. She gave her an evil smile, and Serena could see her mouth was filled with pointy teeth, almost as if all the teeth in her mouth were canines. Then, the creature spoke:

"The time for your trial is here."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Darien woke up; feeling disoriented and soon realized that he was lying in a crystal box. Looking around, he saw Serena standing at his left, her back turned on him. She appeared to be facing someone that resembled her huntress form. Sensing his mates discomfort, he started to bang his prison and yelling her name.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Serena was starting to walk towards her doppelganger, when she heard a banging sound behind her. Turning around, she saw that Darien was hitting the coffin desperately. She was about to rush towards him, when her double placed a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go. The time is here and the choice is yours. No one else is allowed to go with you to the trial. Your soul is being tested and that will define your future."

Serena pushed her back and glared at her.

"He is my mate! He is part of my soul!"

Her dark counterpart shook her head.

"You have to choose. Him or the rest of them."

Serena looked at her friends as they lay in their imprisonment. She loved Darien, but her friends were not supposed to be a part of this. With tears streaming down her face, she walked towards Darien and laid a hand on his casket. She knew that he would want her to safe the others first.

"Im sorry."

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**A/N: Ducks a flying tomato I know is small, but is full of angst! Very busy right now, and I wanted to give you all my beloved fans a little taste of whats to come. The last chapters may be short, but I will take this story to an end! I promise! Someday… in a year or two! Ducks another flying tomato**


End file.
